


Fangs that haunt you

by Magicg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry is Draco's mate, M/M, Obsessed Harry, Romance, Vampire Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicg/pseuds/Magicg
Summary: It was the beginning of another new school year. At Madam Malkin's, there happens the most unbelievable thing: Harry sees Draco Malfoy bearing vampire fangs! This was enough for Harry to start his suspicion about Malfoy being a vampire. No one believes him! But those fangs that he saw, started to haunt Harry every moment!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1: Harry’s suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from the Harry Potter movie or book. This is a J.K. Rowling property. Dracrry is a property of drarry shippers. I just own this story, that is made out of my imagination.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

\- Didn’t you see that? You were there, weren’t you?  
\- What is it Harry?- Asked Ron very unclear about what he was saying. – Hermione, what is he talking about?  
\- Malfoy. Harry thinks he is a vampire, - she said in the most bored tone in the world.  
\- I don’t think! I know he is a vampire! – Harry raises his voice as he begins to get angrier.  
\- Yeah my friend! Now what’s next? I am a werewolf? – Ron said with irony and a big laugh.  
\- Very NOT FUNNY AT ALL!!!- said Harry in rage and furiously he stood from the seat and went out of the compartment.  
\- Harry where are you going? – asked Hermione from behind, but Harry didn’t care to answer.  
\- Just leave him! – said Ron while still laughing. – Seriously! That is the joke of the century! Malfoy, a vampire??!!!  
Harry was very angry. He wanted to show the world that Draco is indeed a vampire… but how? He saw Draco at Madam Malkin’s store...  
*Flashback at Madam Malkin’s*  
Harry, Ron and Hermione entered at the store, to buy the new clothes as it’s the tradition on every beginning of school year. Ron entered first while Hermione was pushing him to move as he was very lazy that morning. Harry was thinking about the new school year that was ahead, not because he wanted to learn new things. He wanted to imagine in what kind of trouble he would find himself this time. As he stepped inside the shop, a strong “magnetic” force pulled his head and attention towards the right corner of the shop. There was standing Draco Malfoy! Harry’s heart started to beat fast. His breathing fastened too. His eyes couldn’t miss Malfoy’s grey ones that stared at him back. Both stared at each other in silence and surprise. Not even a blink from the boys. Draco’s blonde hair, smooth milky skin, and grey eyes caught Harry’s attention once again. Draco’s pink lips parted in surprise and Harry would swear that Malfoy was going to say “Potter!” in that moment, but that word didn’t come out. Also, Harry kept his “Malfoy!” word inside his mouth, and didn’t let it out this time. Harry was standing there… and he had forgotten the world around… Suddenly, someone shouted. That loud voice “woke” Harry and Draco from their “staring daydream”.  
\- What was that?- asked Hermione very worried.  
\- Oh, there’s nothing! – said Malkins. – One of the new assistants of mine, pricked her finger while preparing a first year’s uniform.  
Harry sighed. He blinked twice and then his attention went to Draco again. But… this time… he saw something very… unusual: Draco was breathing fast and was all red in his face. He was staring at the assistant who shouted. Her indicator finger had some blood over it, still fresh and glimmering at the dim light. Draco clenched his teeth. The left canine tooth, shone very bright… as if it was… a fang.  
“A fang??!!” Harry thought in shock. “Blood?! Uneasiness?! Fang?! Is … Is Malfoy … a vampire??!!” Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at Draco. Draco managed to control himself and rose his head. Draco’s grey eyes met Harry’s widened green ones. This made Draco frown and angry, but all he did was telling Madam Malkin he didn’t need the new clothes anymore. As he said that, Draco stared at Harry once more, this time in a threatening way, and then he left the shop, furiously. Harry was standing there, in the middle of the shop, waiting for something to explain all this to him. “Malfoy is a … vampire?!”  
\- Harry, it’s your turn friend!  
It was Ron’s voice calling. That voice made Harry “jump down” at the reality. But…  
\- Did you see him? – asked Harry very fast while his eyes were still opened very wide.  
\- Harry… are you ok? You are very pale! – asks Hermione worried.  
\- Did you eat breakfast? – asked Ron worried too.  
\- Mister Wealey, this way! – Madam Malkin showed him the corner to prepare his clothes.  
\- I’ll take him out for a bit, said Hermione while grabbing Harry’s arm while he was standing still in the middle of the room.  
\- Did you see that Hermione?! – Harry asked again.  
\- See what?  
\- Malfoy. He was here!  
\- Ok. What’s the matter then? He is a student just like us so he came here to buy new…  
\- No not that! His reaction towards the assistant’s blood!  
Hermione frowned in confusion.  
\- What??!!  
\- Yes, Hermione! Malfoy… Draco Malfoy is a vampire!  
*Back to Present*  
How fool Harry has been all this time! Draco Malfoy, is a vampire! A very beautiful one! And standing in the middle of the Hogwarts like this, no one doubted on him! “How? How did he manage to hide all this time, so perfectly? How could it be that no one had ever noticed once his difference from the others? How could he manage so well to fit in the middle of the wizard’s society? Why? Why nobody has ever asked him why he had such silky white blonde hair, pale white skin, gray shining eyes and those pink alluring lips…” Then for a moment, Harry shook his head. “He must have allured everyone in this school but not only! Vampires have an alluring scent that makes everyone obey at them and makes the victims hypnotized from their charming appearance!” Harry was beginning to think hard. He took his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and approached at Draco’s compartment. With a very determined decision …  
\- What is going on? – asked Draco in doubt and worry.  
\- It must be a joke from the first years! They play with ridiculous toys like this. Calm down Draco! – Pansy assured him.  
\- Idiots! Is it that fun making the whole wagon dark? – adds Blaise with irony.  
But Draco wasn’t convinced. He could feel that this was not a mere joke from the children. But, he sat on his seat and started to look at the window as the landscape blurred from the train movement.  
\- Do you want something to eat? You look pale! – asked Pansy with worry.  
\- I can’t believe they are going to teach us silly charms another two years! – says Draco with angry bored and ironic voice, without even looking at his friends. He didn’t reply to Pansy’s question either.  
\- Yeah. – sighed Blaise. - What to do? This is all we can have!  
Draco smirks and raises his head. He felt a familiar presence at the empty place near the luggage. He knew very well whose presence was, so he decided to play a bit.  
\- I’ll go out for a bit. – Draco said as he stood up and walked toward the door of the compartment.  
\- Draco! – Pansy called him, but she got no response back. – I’m worried about him!  
\- He’s ok, Pans! – said Blaise in a bored voice.  
Harry was stuck up to place near the luggage. He couldn’t just drop down, as he would be noticed by Pansy and Blaise. But he wanted badly to follow Draco, and see again the fact that he is a vampire! “I’m stuck! Think Harry! Think! Think!” Then, an idiotic idea came to his mind: He kicked the luggage near him and so it fell over Pansy’s head. She shouted from pain and fell from the seat.  
\- Pansy! – Blaise called and ran to her to help her.  
\- I’m …fine… I’m fine! – she said while holding her hurt place in the head with her hand. – I’m just a bit dizzy, that’s all!  
\- What… how can the luggage fall like this? The train didn’t even made any irregular movement! – asked Blaise very confuse.  
\- Maybe I placed it not like usual… I don’t know Blaise! I just … I just … - Pansy said in worry and then sighed deeply.  
\- Stop worrying about Draco! He is fine, and as always, he will manage whatever it comes in front. – Blaise tried to calm her down, but he knew that was a useless move.  
While Blaise was comforting Pansy, Harry managed to get out of the compartment.  
“Now, where is Malfoy? Where did he go?” Harry was looking at the right, at the left, everywhere he could, but there was a lot of people and no one of them was Malfoy. Harry decided to walk through the people even though he was under the invisibility cloak. Sometimes, he bumped over the others, but he was furious about letting Malfoy escape from his sight, so he didn’t care about the others. Harry gritted his teeth, his hands fist and his nails digging deep in his palm. “How dare he leave the compartment like that! How dare he!!” He was not sure if he was angry with “Harry” for letting him escape in front of his eyes, or with Malfoy, that somehow understood that someone uninvited was in his compartment. “He saw me! I know! His eyes… his cold … icy grey cold eyes… stared at me… that smirk… he ….” Then Harry stopped and wanted to punch something to release all the anger, but a strong hand grabbed him from the back and pulled him very fast inside an empty compartment. The compartment’s windows covered with their sun-blinds. All this happened in a couple of seconds. Harry remained confused… surprised…  
\- What… - That was all that Harry could say as the same hand that pulled him inside, this time took off the invisibility cloak from the confused boy.  
\- Did I lose from your sight, POTTER?  
Harry spun around immediately, in a fraction of second, facing Malfoy.  
\- Malfoy! – the instinctually answer came out from Harry’s mouth.  
It was like a secret greeting code: Malfoy smirking while saying “Potter”, and Harry gives him the immediately answer “Malfoy”. This time, Draco had a victorious face, while Harry was in shock. He didn’t even notice Malfoy while approaching at Harry, even though Harry was searching for him in every possible direction.  
\- I can sense pure fear in you! – said Malfoy while ironically smiling.  
\- I know who you are Malfoy! – said directly Harry, failing to manage his anger toward Malfoy.  
\- Oh really?  
\- Yes I do!  
\- Go on! Let’s hear it! – continues his smirks.  
\- You are a Vampire! – said Harry while putting a strong “highlight” on the word “Vampire”.  
\- Am I? – says Malfoy while crossing the little distance between him and Harry.  
\- Yes! I saw you at Madam Malkin’s. You bore your fangs!  
\- Listen, Potter! I know very well what you saw! So… If I were you… I would better keep the mouth shut, rather than…  
\- Otherwise what?  
Draco smirked and approached at Harry even more. This time he looked at him from the bottom to the top of his head, just like that day on the third year, on the Care for Magical Creatures. Harry felt a shiver, but he didn’t let himself appear weak in front of Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: I am a vampire, as much as…

\- You should have been daydreaming Potter! Me? Fangs? – laughs ironically Draco.  
\- I saw you very well Malfoy! – said Harry with low but angry voice. – You are a vampire!  
\- Do you really think so?- Draco’s face frowned, but the irony was still there.  
\- I saw it with my own eyes!  
\- Then, listen to me! – said Draco while approaching at Harry. They were very close to each other. – I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!  
Harry remained shocked. His eyes widened in surprise, while his eyebrows frowned by the phrase that looked more like a puzzlement, more than an answer.  
\- So, now it’s my turn to ask you: Do you like to be bitten, Potter?  
Harry couldn’t distinguish the real meaning of Draco’s words. Were they a “yes” or a “no”?  
\- Mal… Malfoy… what are you saying?  
\- Yeah, why are you shocked? – Draco seemed very content, because Harry was really uncomfortable and shocked.  
\- STOP PLAYING THE FOOL! – Harry’s nerves were at their end, so he raised his voice.   
\- The fool here is you! – that angry appearance of Harry, made Draco even more content and victorious, so he talked calmly and ironically smiled.  
\- I saw it with MY EYES!!  
\- And you are listening it now with your ears, right? If I am a vampire, then you want to be bitten!  
\- Of course I don’t like to!  
\- This means that I am not a vampire!  
\- I SWEAR I SHOW TO EVERYONE YOUR TRUE IDENTITY! – Said Harry very very angry and with this he left the compartment furiously. He bumped to people who were walking in that alley of the train, but he didn’t care. His rage made him forget where he was. All he had in mind was : “I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!”. That phrase enraged Harry. He was fuming. Malfoy trapped him with a single phrase!   
\- I’ll show HIM!!! – Harry shouted as he opened the compartment where he and his friends were.  
\- Shshsh! - Said Hermione after she jumped from Harry’s loud voice. – Calm down!  
\- What’s up friend? All the people in the train turned their head to see you! Are you crazy to shout like that?!  
But Harry was fuming. He wasn’t listening to Hermione’s or Ron’s words. He sat on his seat near the window and while gritting his teeth, “enjoyed” the view of Hogwarts. They were almost there.  
\- Harry, did you argue with someone? – asked Hermione.  
No response came from Harry.  
\- Harry? – this time asked Ron.  
\- I’m fine! – said Harry while trying to manage his wrath.   
\- Oh, how sincere of you! – said Hermione very sarcastically.   
\- I said I’M FINE! – said Harry even more angry.  
Then, the train stopped. Harry ran furiously outside the compartment. “I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!” This phrase still was travelling in Harry’s brain cells.   
\- Stupid! Who do you think you are?! – said Harry while gritting his teeth. – I’ll show your real face and identity, in front of all! I swear!


	3. Chapter 3: Harry, that is the craziest idea, EVER!!!

Harry was in a dark place; circulated from darkness. Only some haunted whispers are heard in background repeating endlessly: “Fangs!” “Bite!” “Vampire!” “Vampire!” Then another voice: “I am a Vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!” Then, Malfoy’s face came to vision as he smiled evilly. His eyes shone as he bore his fangs. Harry shivered but was really content to see that his suspicion was true! Draco Malfoy is a vampire! He didn’t saw it wrong that day!   
\- Malfoy you are a vampire!- said Harry while his heart was pounding!  
\- Yes. And I got fangs!  
\- Yes!  
\- Do you want to feel them … bite you? – said Malfoy as he approached at Harry with slowly seductive movements.  
Harry swallowed and then all his body burned in shock…  
Harry woke up… It was all a dream!   
\- A dream?!- said Harry while punching the bed. – Fangs hm…  
2 weeks has passed since the sixth year started. The school days, were dull as always (even though the ravenclaws+Harmione feel different). Harry, went to the lessons with a solemn porpoise: To reveal in front of everyone, the Malfoy’s true identity, as a vampire! He listened to each lesson in the beginning, and though how can that lesson be useful in this mission of his. After no progress, Harry decided to gain direct information about vampires. He knew two ways to gain this information: Library, or Hermione (who looks like a library itself, but a lively one). If he asked Hermione, she would understand immediately that the information, it was for Malfoy. While the library, was like a living hell, but it would be more convenient, as no one would see what information Harry is looking for. So, Harry decided to go to the library!  
Harry sat on the desk which was at a lost and dark corner of the library. Usually, no student goes there because there is not well lightened, and is full of dust. A very uncomfortable place to read, but Harry needed the maximal privacy. To avoid Hermione’s surprise and suspicion, he told her that he needed to concentrate hard on learning the potions. Hermione looked at him with doubt, but she still let him alone. Harry took a book where he found some general information about vampires. Then, he picked two others. Then another one. And another one. And ANOTHER ONE!! He searched all the library, but every book had the same general information: Vampire’s appearance, which was not always obvious, but most of the time they have pale skin; the fangs, that help them bite and suck the blood from the prey; their beautiful and seductive appearance, which is a strong ability, to lure their prey. Other than this, there were no deeper information. Harry was being bored. He spent almost every free period he had, only to read the same repetitive things over vampires. He wanted more. He wanted to know every aspect of vampires, if he wanted to reveal Malfoy’s real identity in front of all the school. After curfew, Harry searched in the prohibited section of the library. There, he found a book, called “Wizards and Bloodsuckers”. It was a book, where were described a war between wizards and vampires, and how vampires captured wizards in that period of time. It was a history book, rather than a description one, but still there Harry found out that vampires liked to seduce their prey, and after biting them, the prey was like hypnotized. “Somehow, the prey enjoys to be bitten again, after the first time. Some preys that managed to survive the first time of biting; they became obsessed and wanted to be bitten again, so after the first time, it was not the vampire to hunt the wizard, but the wizard goes to the vampire voluntary.” It was written in the book. Harry shivered. He really feared the idea of “becoming obsessed of a vampire’s bite”. “It’s like a poison, but like a sweet one! This is how the prey describes a vampire’s bite!” Scary. Really scary, it sounded in Harry’s brain. His heart was beating very fast. It was almost 1AM. Very late to stay awake, but for Harry, the night was still young. Harry turned the pages one by one, skipping those that were describing very historical events. “Vampires have mates. One mate for each. It is a soul connection, but still there are rumors that vampires can chose their mate, and that there isn’t a soul connection, until they bond together. After the bonding, the vampire and their mate will stay together connected for life. Little is known about this connection, and how they pick their mate. But, in one village of the Wizarding World, it was a legend that tells us how some wizards made their grown children mates of vampires. That’s because, it is well known, that a vampire will NEVER EVER hurt his or her mate! ” Harry’s eyes widened and all his focus was over those lines. He has never been so much attracted and involved with a book! “A vampire treats his or her mate like a queen! A vampire never hurts his or her mate, and the reason why is still unknown. So, these villagers, taught to their adult children to fall in love with a certain vampire. This was a secret trick, due to a secret fact: A vampire can feel the love that the other feels toward them. When a vampire bites a wizard, the wizard’s blood tastes as good as a normal food can taste. When they suck the blood of their mate, that tastes divine: it’s a blissful moment that both the vampire and the mate enter in a lustful sensation that generally goes on with the couple making love together. But, if an unmated vampire sucks the blood of a wizard and this wizard loves the vampire, the wizard’s blood tastes awfully bitter, because is one sided love. ” Harry remained shocked. He had forgotten even to breathe and to blink the eyes. “So the vampire, couldn’t suck the blood of a wizard that tastes this bad. It was said, that a lot of vampires remained without meal, due to the great number of “wizard lovers”. The situation was difficult for vampires, especially for those who were more charming and beautiful, even though the vampires were known as supernaturally beautiful and attractive creatures. In this case, some vampires recruited those who loved them and treated them like concubines, until they find their mate, because treating the wizards like girl/boyfriend was enough to stop “the one side love” effect; some others resisted and found another place to hunt; some others hurried to find their mate, so the “one side love effect” would not affect them. Until now, this has remained only a legend. Has passed a century since the last time we have heard of something like this.” Harry blinked twice and saw the clock. It was 3 AM. It was very late! And he had with professor McGonall at 8. So Harry put his invisibility cloak on and ran to the Gryffindor house.   
“Fangs… Bite… Blood… Sweet poison… Obsession… Voluntary coming back…” Voices were heard… unknown voices… but then… “I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!” “Do you like to be bitten, Potter?” Malfoy’s face shone in the moonlight, as he bore his fangs while evilly smiling. He approached at Harry, raised one hand and reached Harry’s neck. Malfoy was touching Harry’s neck skin with the back of his hand, slowly caressing it, sending shivers to Harry’s skin . Harry’s eyes opened wide without being able to give an answer to Malfoy’s question. He was scared of being an obsessed prey, but he was happy that he finally proved that Malfoy is a vampire. Harry was afraid to say anything. He was afraid to tell to Malfoy that he was a vampire, as it would be an indirect answer that Harry wanted to be bitten. On the other hand, he cannot say to Malfoy he didn’t want to be bitten, as it would be an indirect answer to the fact that Malfoy was not a vampire. Harry didn’t want to be bitten, but he wanted to tell to Malfoy, that the latter is a vampire! Harry didn’t want to feel a bite in his neck, but he wanted to say truth at loud! Harry didn’t want to taste that sweet poison! Harry saw that Malfoy was very close to his face. The grey eyes of the predator were putting a huge pressure over the green eyes of Harry, who was the prey. Was him a prey? Malfoy approached slowly at Harry’s neck. Harry started to breathe faster. His heart was beating very fast. Malfoy’s breath was over Harry’s skin. Malfoy’s fangs longed threatening over Harry’s skin, ready to start their “poison injection”. Harry shouted a “NO!!!”, and everything went black; Harry’s body started to tingle painfully.   
\- A dream! – said Harry as he woke up panting. – What a nightmare! It’s all those books fault! I think I overdid with reading those war stories!  
Harry saw the clock: 6 AM. He stood up and got ready for breakfast. It was very early, but to him it was better to freshen up with a morning walk before the routine of the day starts. He was walking through the grassy fields, when he thought of a way how to reveal the truth about Malfoy: Malfoy’s best friends! Of course, they should know something. All he needed to do was to spy them or to manage to make them spill any important information. Especially Pansy! She should definitively know something! Harry was starting to think that even he maybe imagined things! Maybe they were not real fangs! Maybe it was just … But he saw them! It was like one side of him wanted to prove to the other that Malfoy was a vampire! And he wanted badly to prove this! “What’s up with me?I saw him! I know he is a vampire! He cannot hide it from me!” It was a wild desire burning inside Harry, to reveal to everyone, starting from his “doubting side” that Malfoy is a vampire! But then… “I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!” That phrase haunted Harry again together with the fangs that Harry “saw” at Madam Malkin’s that day.   
**************************************************************************  
The lessons were over for everyone, but not for Harry. He skipped the lunch and the dinner and went immediately to the library. He told Ron and Hermione that he didn’t have appetite and he wanted to read for Herbiology essay. He went to the “dusty dark corner” of the library, and started to read some charms and spells for spying, or being unnoticed. After not finding a right one, Harry stood up and decided to go to the Gryffindor house. At that way, he saw Blaise talking to Pansy while passing through the hallway.   
\- Why did they do the meeting so early this year?  
\- I told you Blaise, it’s not a usual meeting. Their leader will be there! It will be more like a ball!  
\- Wow! Only them?  
\- No there will be wizards too!  
Harry’s eyes shone, as he was listening from the other side of the hallway, behind a wall. “Creatures? Meeting? Leader? Wizards too? Maybe it’s a vampire meeting!” Thought Harry, without stopping the listening.  
\- Will Draco go?  
\- Of course Blaise! I’d like he could invite me too, but he said it’s a boring meeting.  
\- Then, why do you worry?  
\- But still, I wanted to go there! It’s a ball after all!  
\- No, it’s a meeting after all!  
\- Ball wins Blaise!  
\- Boring meeting!   
Their voices faded as they entered in the dungeon. Harry was fascinated. It looked like vampires were having a boring meeting- ball- party! A secret one! And the most important thing: Malfoy is participating it! “ Harry! Harry! This is your chance to caught him in the act!” said Harry to himself while rubbing his hands content, with a crazy smile in the face. He ran to his house almost flying from the happiness. But, when he reached the portrait that guards his house, he came to his senses. He stood there and opened his eyes wide in realization. Harry slapped his forehead. “Harry! Harry! But how will you caught Malfoy in that meeting-ball-party- whatever, if you don’t know where and when that thing is and how to get there??!!” Hurrying back, Harry put his precious invisibility cloak on, and darted to the Slytherin dungeons. He waited there until a slytherin student came and said the password “Snakes and silver”. Harry recorded this in his mind as it may be useful in the future. He really planned to come to the Slytherins more often. After all, there was the biggest clue: Draco Malfoy itself.   
He stepped inside, with his invisibility cloak on. He saw Pansy, Blaise and Draco sit to the couch near the fireplace. Harry saw that Draco had taken his robe off, and he was just with his white shirt. He looked so noble and attractive with the whiteness of the shirt, under the green and silver stripes of the tie, contrasting the black tight trousers, matching perfectly with Malfoy’s pale skin, and shining silky platinum blonde hair. Sometimes, his pink lips curled to smile at Pansy’s silly words. His eyes shining at the fire light. His skinny fingers moving elegantly as he tried to explain to his friends, who know what. His skinny body stood up as he went to get something upstairs, walking with slow and with nobility through the common room. He bent over his bag and his hair moved forward, as some blonde strands fell before his face. Malfoy’s elegant hands took something out of the bag and he straightened his slimy body to walk back at his friends with a smile in the face that beamed all his aura. His white shining teeth… “Teeth?!” Here Harry “woke up” from his detailed observation. “His teeth… his hidden fangs…”  
\- Here Pansy!- said Malfoy as he stretches his arm forward to give Pansy a dark envelope with a golden seal over it.  
\- Oh! Finally! Now we will see who will win Blaise!  
Pansy was opening the envelope carefully, as it was a fragile object. Then, from it, she pulled out a dark scarlet letter. It looked like an invitation. Harry widened his eyes as he got close and red the word in corsive elegant font: “Annual Meeting-Ball”.  
\- See?- said Blaise. – It’s a meeting, then a ball.   
\- Idiot! “Meeting” comes first because “ball” is used like a specific attribute of the event!  
\- But still, it remains a meeting with a hue of ball. In a word: boring. – concludes Blaise.  
\- No it’s not that! The word “ball” means a lot and has all the value! Right, Draco?   
But Draco was distracted. He felt something not from his slytherin friends, but also very familiar. He frowned. Harry understood that Draco might caught him, just like he did in the train, so he stepped back, carefully not to bump to anyone. Draco got nervous. He searched all the common room with his eyes, but didn’t find anything suspicious. Harry’s heart was pounding very fast and for him it was a loud beat, that Malfoy could hear. Draco tried to calm down, but he could feel very clearly the aura of an uninvited person.  
\- Draco, is everything okay? – asked Pansy after she understood something was not good with him.   
\- I… - Draco took the invitation and put it inside the envelope. – We’d better go now.   
Harry watched as Malfoy went to his dorm with his noble walking, often looking back toward Harry, where the strange aura came from. Harry swallowed hard. He decided to leave the Slytherin house, to assure Malfoy that nothing was going on. At midnight, he would come there again, to see the invitation and learn the circumstances, under each, the event would be held.   
And so he did! When the clock was exactly 00:30 AM, Harry reentered in the Slytherin house. Malfoy was awake! Harry shocked! He tried not to panic. Draco’s face features were attractive as usual. It was dark in the common room but his pale skin was very beautifully showing itself. His shining grey eyes were staring at the turned off fireplace. He was standing half lied over the sofa. He looked a bit angry or frown… like usual. Maybe it’s worry. Harry decided to leave the Slytherin common room, when Draco stood up furiously. Harry remained shocked and held his breath. Draco stood tall near the sofa, staring at the fireplace. He was frowned and was breathing with angriness. Harry was afraid he was going to be discovered. He walked back slowly and quietly, almost without breath. Malfoy was nervous about something, so he clenched his fists very tight. Harry kept walking without noise, until he reached the exit. Then, he ran fast through the hallway. His heart was pounding very fast. He was so close. Only him and a vampire. “He is a vampire! And I was with him, alone in his territory! I know he sensed me! But… why he didn’t reveal me this time? Why?”  
“Fangs!... Blood!... Sweet poison!... Obsession! Voluntary coming back!...” Harry saw himself circulated by people who were letting vampires bite them. Harry was terrified. Each one of the wizards was in pleasure, with eyes closed and they were like… mesmerized from that poison… Blood in vampire’s teeth shining brightly red. Their eyes shining evilly as they sucked from the neck of their prey. Also other people were at the vampires feet, begging them to be bitten again, obsessed with the blood-sucking process. “No! It… it can’t be!” said Harry shivering and trembling. “No!” he wanted to run away, but he was stuck! His feet were stuck. “Do you like to be bitten, Potter?” Malfoy got Harry from behind, whispering at Harry’s left ear. “Malfoy!”Harry said shivering and was forced to tilt his head to the right, so his left side of the neck was openly exposed to Malfoy. Harry was breathing fast, trying to fetch his wand to attack Malfoy, but he couldn’t find it. Everything seemed lost! Harry was in the middle of all that blood-sucking scene. Malfoy bore his fangs and was ready to pierce Harry’s neck. “NO!!!”  
Harry woke up from another dream, sweating and shivering. He stood up immediately and dressed up.   
The sun was up and it was Saturday. Harry was anxious. He got up from a nightmare, and this made him even more decided to go until the end of all. He waited outside the slytherin’s door, until he saw that Malfoy and his best friends, went out for breakfast. He was under his invisibility cloak and when the door got open from the other slytherins, he got inside. He went directly to the dorm where he saw Malfoy enter in, last night. He tried to open the door, but it was closed. He checked the common room, but he was there alone, as everybody else was at the great hall, for breakfast. He tried “Alohomora”, but the door was still closed. Harry got angry. He was only a few steps away from that bloody invitation, but he still was very far away. One mind, told him stay there and wait for Malfoy to come back and get into the dorm. But the other one, recalled him the last event when he was near Malfoy: he would recognize him immediately, and this time maybe, it wouldn’t be so easy to escape, not that it ever was! Harry was standing there, fuming. “There must be a way! There must be!” he thought while gritting his teeth. Then, an idea sparkled in his mind. Harry deided to hide in Blaises’s room. As soon as Malfoy would come, and go to the bathroom, Harry would profit and go to see the invitation. But, he would be very quick and hide; otherwise Malfoy would understand his presence and Harry would be discovered.   
So Harry waited there for an amount of time, which felt like an eternity. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
\- Blaise, that is not my problem! Professor McGonall gave us a huge with homework, but I have to take care about my skin!  
\- And you use mud to take care of it? Where is the sense? Sorry, Pans, but I would rather accept the dust of the air, than applying mud all over my skin. – Blaise was feeling sick when imagining the mud in the skin.  
\- That, my dear stupid friend, is organic vitalizing nutrition mud for ski care!  
\- I don’t need to be like a pig, to take care of my skin! NO thanks!- said Blaise as he entered in his room.  
Harry profited and ran out. He looked for Malfoy, but no sign of him. His door was still locked too. Then, he saw Pansy waiting at the entrance of the common room. “Maybe she is waiting for Malfoy!”Harry thought and stood beside the nearest girl’s room, because that room was facing Mafoy’s one, so when his room would be open, Harry wouldn’t miss it. But, suddenly he heard something.  
\- Hey Blaise!  
\- What is it?  
\- Do you think it will be fun there?  
\- Where?  
\- At the ball! Where else! – said Pansy very angry.  
“The ball!” thought Harry as he stepped out of the room where he was hidden and looked at Pansy. She was holding the invitation! Harry’s eyes shone. All what he was looking for, it was in Pansy’s hand, all the time! He was getting crazy! That invitation was in front of him, but…  
\- Look Pans! We got so many homework so I don’t have enough nerves to talk about silly boring meeting balls!  
\- I know, but just imagine: Me, entering in the great hall of Malfoy Manor…  
“Malfoy Manor…”  
\- Yes Pansy…- said Blaise with irony.  
\- With my beautiful dark ball-gown…  
\- Oh yes….- the irony becomes a mocking.  
\- The clock signs 12 of midnight…  
“12 of midnight”  
\- I cannot imagine it! – says Blaise with sarcasm.  
\- Draco that comes by my side and bows before me while kissing my hand…  
\- Oh yes, Draco would do that… - super sarcasm from Blaise.  
Harry felt a burning sensation.  
\- … and he whispers at me very sweetly : “Happy October Full Moon, my Pansy!”.  
“Full Moon!”  
\- But of course he will! He will also buy you a returning ticket and send you back here!- this time Blaise couldn’t help but laugh at loud.  
\- Oh Blaise! You are a dense idiot! No doubt you have a girlfriend!  
\- At least I don’t have an imaginary romance with my best friend!  
Harry was burning in rage. “She? In love with Malfoy?” Harry wanted to go and take that invitation, but Pansy was holding it very tight in her hand. And Malfoy was about to come inside the house from a moment to the other.   
\- Pansy, Blaise, are you ready?  
\- Draco!  
“Malfoy’s here!”  
\- Yes friend!  
\- Then let’s go! I have a feeling this is going to be a long day! – said Malfoy with a awkward voice, which scared Harry, as it sounded like it was addressed to him, directly.  
\- Um… Draco…  
\- Yes Pansy!  
\- Um… about that ball… I was thinking… what if…  
\- Pansy we discussed this once! The uninvited families cannot come to the meeting!  
\- See Pans, it’s a meeting!- said Blaise victorious.  
\- But Draco, you are a Malfoy! You can invite someone else as your guest!  
\- It’s not that the problem Pansy! The issue is that only the invited families CAN take part in this meeting. It’s a business affair, but we have organized a ball, to …  
Draco paused and watched upstairs where Harry was standing. He felt Harry’s presence and again Harry got scared of being discovered.  
\- It’s a boring meeting with only 4 wizard families. – Concluded Draco and walked through the dungeon.   
Pansy and Blaise followed him and when their voices faded totally, Harry moved and decided to go out of the Slytherin house.  
“4 wizarding families only? So, this means not all purebloods are invited. Ah! I wish I could see that invitation closer.” Harry went to the Gryffindor house and straight to his dorm. No one was inside: students were at the courtyard, by the lake, at the library or at Hogsmeade. Harry opened the moon calendar and saw that the full moon was the next day.  
\- Sunday?! Only one day and half ?! How can I get ready for all this only in this little time?!   
Harry didn’t want to panic, but it was stronger than him! He saw outside! He went to his trunk, got dressed with some casual clothes and then went out.  
Shopping at Hogsmeade was difficult for someone who never bought clothes for himself. It was even more difficult to buy the type of clothes that he never had ever seen. He went to a new shop called “Cinderella’s pumpkin”. Muggle name in the middle of Hogsmeade! Great job! Never mind! Harry entered inside. A witch greeted him.  
\- Hello sir! How may I help you?  
\- Hello! I need to buy some clothes for a meeting-ball.   
\- Of course! This way are all the outfits for men!  
\- No, no! Not for me! For my lady!  
\- Ah yes! This way!  
*******************************************************************  
After a busy day shopping for things that he never ever thought he would ever buy! But, the circumstances are like this! Then he went to the muggle side of the world.   
\- This is the craziest thing I have ever done! – said Harry, while entering at a shoe store.  
*Time skipping. Sunday, 7 PM*  
\- Seriously, this is the worst thing ever!  
\- Calm down Pansy! What’s the matter?   
\- And this is all YOUR FAULT Blaise!!!!  
\- What did I do this time?!  
\- Look!  
Pansy pointed her hand toward Draco’s room door. Blaise went near the door and he saw it was locked.   
\- It’s locked. So what?  
\- So what?! So WHAT?! He has already gone to the Manor, Blaise! While we were at the library, trying to explain you how to transform a snake to a fish, Draco got ready and went to the Manor! I didn’t even see him dressed with his ball outfit!!!  
\- Are you kidding? This is why you accuse me? It’s too early for him to get ready since now. The meeting is at midnight, and it is still wants 5 h until that time. Maybe he even didn’t brought his outfit here. He would get dressed at the Manor.  
\- Maybe you are right about the outfit, but about getting ready, sorry but to be perfectly ready, it is needed at least 10 hours.   
\- 10 hours prepairing?! Sorry, but are you doing Mona Lisa or make up?  
\- Every girl is a Monalisa!  
\- Especially you!- said ironically Blaise while entering in his room.  
Meanwhile, Draco was travelling by a carriage that his father send to take him at the Manor. He felt something strange: again that aura. Draco smirked.   
Harry, was flying over the carriage. His broom was spying from above, he was wearing his invisibility cloak and had made a shrinking spell over his luggage, so his luggage is in his pocket, lighter than ever. Harry was sleepy. He didn’t sleep all the night, as he didn’t want to be seen by his friends in that … condition… so he stayed in a hotel, muggle hotel, all the night. “I hope this all worth it! I’ll show you Draco Malfoy, who is a vampire and who wants to be bitten! We’ll see it! Malfoy!”  
*Malfoy Manor, 10 PM, Sunday*   
Draco was dressed in his best outfit. He was standing in front of a mirror looking the reflection of all the chandeliers and lights that were shining a pale light over the whole place.   
\- Prince Malfoy, the King wants to talk with you, before the guests come! – a servitor said, with his head bowed.  
\- Alright! I’m coming! – said Draco.  
Meanwhile, Harry was in the staff room, a dark and dusty underground room. “Again dust and dark! It looks like I attract the same things! Malfoy! I will show everyone you are a vampire with fangs!”   
\- Move your hands! – a strong clap of hands made Harry jump in shock. - The guests will be here in half hour, so the tables should be ready! You!  
-Yes! – Harry raised his head and tried to sound feminine.   
\- You are new here? I’ve never seen you here before!  
\- His Majesty, recruited me only for today, sir!  
\- Ok. What’s your name?   
\- Harr… Harriet sir.  
\- Harriet who?  
\- Harriet Pucket, sir!  
\- Ok. Pucket, go and prepare the curtains. They should draped elegantly and perfectly to let the moonlight in when the right time comes. Oh, Jack please watch out the wine. It would be at least 170 years old and deep red.  
Harry was a maid in service. He wanted to explore the Manor from inside. How did he get to be a maid? He wanted to use polyjuice to be a male servant, but to it was no time to prepare it, not to mention his poor skills on potions. So, to not be recognized from Malfoys, he decided to be a female servant. It was the most difficult thing ever. He went to a shop at Hogsmeade that sells charms and tricky jokes. He picked one with helium, to made his voice more feminine (ridiculous feminine); he went to muggle store and bought wax to remove hairs from his legs and arms (it was a difficult and painful affair!) and he bought the maid suit at “Cinderella’s pumpkin” at Hogsmeade. He bought a pair of shoes that were flat and not high heels (it would be chaos if he used heels!) and finally he used a longing charm to make his hair longer, but it was impossible to brush them, so he just let them be messy, but a bit more stretched. This was how Harry Potter, choose to resolve this mystery: by being infiltrated as a maid servant in Malfoy Manor!


	4. Chapter 4: Harriet Pucket, the servant

*10: 45 PM, at Malfoy Manor*  
\- Faster! Faster! Faster! – the chef’s voice is heard all over the kitchen. – Pucket! Take those wine glasses and take it to the tables in the first row. Ok?  
\- Yes sir!   
\- Alan! Take the golden service! Ok?  
Harry walked with the wine glasses in his hand. The tables had labels with the names of the guest on it. Harry placed the glasses carefully. All those years torture at Dursleys, while preparing all their meals, must have worth for something. He paused to read all the names of the guests. There was no pureblood wizard at the guests. Harry didn’t recognize anyone of those family names. Maybe they were all vampires. However, he recalled Pansy said that there were 4 wizard families, but he recognized none of them, or at least they were not purebloods. There were 30 guests and 10 family surnames. None of them were Malfoy. Where was the Malfoy table? Unless…   
\- Jack and Alan prepare the royal table! – the chef shouted.   
Harry spun around and saw two male servants that were holding golden chalices and decorated plates.   
\- Pucket! Get ready to serve the first wine glasses, ok?  
\- Yes sir!  
\- Alan, come and take the prince’s chalice!  
Harry turned his head. The prince… who was the royal family? Then he went at the guests and filled their glass with wine. “Is this wine, or blood? It seems very thick to be wine!” Thought Harry as he saw the wine flowing and filling the glass. The guests were very elegant, classy dressed and very noble. Harry could tell they were not wizards. They seemed different. This is what Harry thought, but he had no proves to come to this conclusion. Harry looked and stared at their teeth, but no fang. “Fangs! Where are the fangs!” No bite, no blood-sucking. Harry, or Harriet, continued to fill their glasses with wine until 11: 57. Still no sign of the royal family. Harry was beginning to get very very bored. “I hate to admit this, but that slytherin Zabini, had right! This is a boring meeting.”  
11:58.   
-Pucket! Come here! – the chef called Harry.  
\- Yes chef!   
\- Get ready! The royal family is coming! Get ready! Get ready everyone!  
A French horn is heard in the background. At 11:59 the great gates closed and got locked. All the lights turned off. The full moon was shining through the windows.   
\- Alan, the candles!- ordered the chef.   
Alan used a spell to lit some candles that were floating in the air at the ballroom.   
\- Jack, the King’s special juice is ready?  
The male servant nodded. “Special juice? It must be blood!” Thought Harry. At 12:00, the royal family appeared in front of all the guests.   
\- King Lucius Malfoy! Queen Narcissa Malfoy! Prince Draco Malfoy!  
Harry remained surprised. So, Malfoys were not only a powerful pureblood family, but also the vampire royal family. He was looking forward to seeing Draco with a vampire outfit, while his white shining fangs were there threatening every one that could be a “prey”. But, instead of all this, he saw Draco Malfoy, in his usual style of outfit. And NO FANGS at all! “Seriously! Will anyone show his fangs tonight or not!!!”   
Harry was losing his patience. After the Lucius’s speech, which was very boring and without a clue of them being a vampire, all the meeting was boring. At time 1AM, a servant talked to Lucius secretly and he announced:  
\- Let the music start!   
An organo started to play. The guests came to the floor. Then two violins started to play an elegant waltz. Harry was looking at Draco. He was drinking his chalice with “special juice”. His mother, Narcissa, was talking with a couple of guests. Harry tried to approach more at Draco’s chair, but it was almost impossible. Draco was cold and very serious. He was standing there sit. He looked at Harry and frowned. Harry worried. He was afraid if Malfoy could detect his aura and understand it was him and not a mere maid.  
Suddenly, chef told us that our shift was over.  
\- Over?! How… did the meeting end? – asked Harry disappointed that he didn’t find any real clue for Malfoy to be a vampire.  
\- I said, your shift has ended! Come this way and change your clothes for 5 min, because we are going to close all the castle!  
Harry nodded. “Why for 5 min? Why did they end our shift?” Harry saw some new waiters and servitors that came and took their place. Those ones were tall, pale very cold and scary. Harry ran to the changing room. He got his pants and T-Shirt and also his invisibility cloak. The chef came and took every “old ” servant out. Harry remained inside, invisible. Then, one of the “new” servants cast a spell and a dark red barrier rose from the grounds and circulated the Manor. Harry widened his eyes while his heart started to beat faster. Things were starting to become thrilling. A super thick mist started to rise all over the manor. Harry started to have difficulties in breathing. The air became poisonous. It was a trap! Harry started to run towards the main exit. He became feeling dizzy and very weak with each time passing there. The door was locked. “I’m stuck! Stuck in this vampire trap!” Harry looked around for any solution but it was very difficult. His brain wasn’t in his control anymore. Harry was losing the balance and from one moment to the other, he was going to fall. He held on the door knob but his arms wouldn’t hold for much long. His eyelids were closing. Harry felt a pain in his whole body. He fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: It’s Monday!

“Darkness… Fangs… Blood…Sweet poison… Voluntary coming back… Biting…” “I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten!… Do you like to be bitten, Potter?” “Draco, would you like my blood?”Harry heard a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw… Pansy?! Pansy was dressed in a ball gown, and was in front of Draco. Draco was dressed in a royal outfit, his fangs shining like he was ready to bite. Harry saw Pansy approach at Draco and laughing she said : “My Draco! Bite me!” Draco approached at her and while his fangs were over her skin, he looked up and his grey eyes met Harry’s scared ones. “Tell me Potter: you like to be in here place, right?” Harry’s eyes widened in terror and another feeling mixed with fear. He shook his head and tried to run away… But… he couldn’t…  
Harry woke up. He found himself in a dark room. There were no other light except of the moonlight that could enter through the gothic only window. Harry was over a coach so he stood up and approached at the window. He approached at it but the window released a web made of electricity. Harry backed off. He searched for another way to get out and he found a door knob, but not the door frame. Harry approached at it and pulled the knob trying to open the “door”, but the knob didn’t do anything. Harry stepped back and tried to figure out where he was. He tried to remember how he finished inside this mysterious room. He remembered how he tried to escape from the poisonous mist that filled all the room, but when he failed to open the main exit door, he lost his consciousness. No other memory. Then he found himself awakened over the old sofa, in this dark old and dusty room.  
“Dark and dusty! Again!” He also searched for his invisibility cloak… “Is not here… my invisibility cloak… I need it… I need it back!”. Harry became angry and frustrated. He searched for his wand but he didn’t find it. He was stuck and totally disarmed.   
Suddenly, the pseudo-door opened. A dark hooded man appeared. Harry stared at him.   
\- Who are you? – asks Harry with angry voice.  
The hooded man didn’t reply but longed his arm to give Harry an envelope. Harry hesitated. He swallowed and then approached at the man doubtingly. Harry took the envelope, opened it and took the letter inside it.   
“If you like to go out that room sane and safe, ask the hooded man and follow my orders. Otherwise…”  
D M  
Harry blinked his eyes in surprise. He saw the hooded man. He looked very suspicious, but the idea of going out of that dark and dusty room looked better than staying. After all, there was nothing interesting in that room. If he goes out, he can still find out Draco Malfoy’s real identity, as a vampire… royal vampire.  
\- I agree! – said Harry.  
The hooded man nodded and made him a sign to walk out of the room, through the hallway. The hooded man was not alone. Along the hallway, were some others. Harry walked slowly past them until he reached the exit. Outside the sky was becoming slightly brighter. Maybe it was around 3 AM. Two other hooded man accompanied Harry, while one other was leading them through the dark forest. They walked in silence for 10 minutes. Then, the leading one stopped and bowed in front of another hooded man with scarlet velvet cloak, which was with his back from us. He turned to face Harry and the others. Harry’s eyes met a pair of icy grey ones. The man with scarlet velvet cloak, put his hood down and revealed his silky platinum blonde hair, that floated in the air from the movement. His pale skin shining from the moonlight contrasting the dark forest ambience mesmerized Harry’s mind. Then very slowly, he raised his skinny hand and elegantly made a sign to the hooded servants to make a circle around them (he and Harry). Harry swallowed in fright. He was disarmed and all alone, standing in front of Malfoy who had at his side 10 hooded men, whose identity was unknown, and maybe they were vampires.   
\- I know you are a stupid Gryffindor, but this idiot I never thought you would be, Potter! – said Malfoy, while his pink lips curled ironically in each letter he spoke.  
\- Malfoy!- that was Harry’s usual instinctual answer to Malfoy’s “opening greeting”.  
\- What did you think: trespassing the Malfoy Manor and exiting without being punished?- he asked with his usual smirk while his eyes were shining.  
Harry didn’t move his eyes from Malfoy’s grey ones. He was in big trouble: Malfoy knew all the time that Harry was there! This gave Harry a big disadvantage.  
\- I told you: I will reveal your true identity in front of everyone! – said Harry while gritting his teeth.   
\- How? In my house? With my people? Dressed like a maid servant? You surely are not manly enough to be in front of me!  
\- I’ll show you how manly I am, Malfoy!  
\- Oh really? Show me! I’m curious to know it! – said Malfoy with a challenging look and with his famous smirk that made Harry crazy.  
Harry got angrier. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists.  
\- Show me Malfoy!  
\- What?  
\- Your true identity!  
\- Again with that… I told you Potter: I am a vampire…  
\- ..As much as I want to be bitten! I remember very well that stupid phrase you said.  
\- Then?  
\- Ok. I want to be bitten! Now it’s your turn! Show me all you keep secret!  
Malfoy was surprised… somehow.  
\- You surely are an idiot! – said Malfoy while sitting on a golden throne chair that his servants brought him.  
\- Are you afraid of something Malfoy?  
\- No stupid! I am saying that you are that idiot that you don’t know what you like and what don’t. Poor you!  
\- How dare you! – Harry shouted and went forth, but two hooded men stopped him with a stupefy spell.   
Harry fell on the ground. He gritted his teeth and managed to stand up again. Malfoy made a sign to the hooded men to retire but to still stay alert to every movement of Harry.  
\- I dare, because I know your deepest desires that even you don’t have the courage to admit. – said very calmly but with a cool dark staring. His eyes pierced all the Harry’s thoughts. – You know what I am talking about!  
\- You may have drank more alcohol than you can afford!- said Harry while a shiver coursed all his body.  
\- Let me help you then, – said Draco very confident as a small smile played a tricky line in his pink lips.  
Harry feared of the meaning of those words. His eyes widened in shock when he saw one of the hooded men approaching at Harry with speed.   
\- One last ask Potter: Who do you want to show you the truth? Me, or one of my men?  
Harry saw him in shock. He could never ever imagined that his nightmares would come true this fast. In a fraction of second, all his nightmares came in front of his eyes. “Blood.. Fangs… Sweet poison… Voluntary coming back…. Obsession… BITE! Then… Draco’s blonde silky hair waving in the air, as he smiled to show his sharp fangs…Draco’s breath over Harry’s skin and his legendary question: Do you like to be bitten Potter?”  
Harry shook his head and stared at Malfoy.  
\- As I thought! – said Malfoy while smiling, his eyes shining and moved his hand to signalize the hooded man to bring Harry at him.  
Harry couldn’t move, but the hooded man pulled him forcefully and throwed him to Malfoy. Harry fell on the ground, right in front of Malfoy’s feet. Malfoy accommodated himself even more in the throne.  
\- I, Potter, am the Prince Draco Malfoy.  
Harry raised his head to see him, but Draco was seeing up to the horizon, avoiding Harry’s eyes.  
\- For your best, I advise you to keep distance and know your place. Otherwise, the consequences will be very very severe!  
After saying this, Malfoy stood up and nodded at his men to move on. When was close to Harry, Malfoy throw him a golden ring.  
\- Take that. It’s a portkey to Hogwarts. I hope next time I see you, you be there, and not at my corners.  
\- Malfoy, you didn’t keep your word! – shouted Harry while furiously got up and gritted his teeth.  
\- I don’t mess up with the weak one. Also, I am giving you a last chance, in the name of our six years of “friendship” we had all this time.   
\- Malfoy! – shouted Harry angrier than ever.  
\- Bye, Potter! – after this Malfoy and his men apparated.   
Harry remained alone. He looked around and saw a “sea of trees ” and grass. Nothing else. Even the brightening sky, was almost impossible to be seen from the neat leaves in the branches. Harry’s eyes caught the golden ring, that actually is a portkey. Harry walked with laziness towards that ring. Leans down and gets it. Stands up and sees the ring closer, staring at each detail. Then, puts it in his indicative finger. In that moment, the portkey activates and teleports Harry at Hogwart’s main entrance. It was still too early for any student to be around. Harry looked at the castle, and then looked at the ambience around. He looked at the ring in his finger. “Malfoy!” Harry took the ring off and put it inside his pocket. He pushed the main door open and then entered inside the castle. One of the teachers saw him and took 10 points from Gryffindor. Harry didn’t care. He had a very difficult night and he gained nothing. At the contrary, he got discovered by Malfoy, took his mercy to escape from a vampire manor, and lost his wand and invisibility cloak. It was almost breakfast time, and the most important, it was Monday! Harry had done nothing for his school duties. He spent all the weekend “preparing” to fail. “How idiot that I am! Malfoy recognizes me from my presence and aura! Maid or not, Harry or Harriet, my presence doesn’t change! How did I fall for this trick!” Thought Harry, angrily as he entered the Gryffindor common room.  
\- Harry, where have you been friend? – asked Ron with a towel in his neck.  
“Here it comes the interrogation!”  
\- Business Ron! Private business!- said Harry while walking fast past Ron, while gritting his teeth.  
\- For all weekend?!   
\- I SAID PRIVATE BUSINESS! – said Harry as he banged the dorm’s door behind him.  
Harry got ready for his first lesson, which for his best “good luck”, it was two hour with Slytherins. Harry was furious. Starting the week with two hour herbiology was one thing, but adding the fact that this two hour lesson with Malfoy’s face in the background… “This is … awfully … this is …”  
\- Harry, are you ok? – Hermione enters at Harry’s room very worried.  
\- Hermione! This is boys dorm! – shouted Harry at her.  
\- Ok, but I was…  
\- No! Get out! For five minutes, begins the lesson! See you there! – says Harry and gets out of the room furiously as never before.   
\- But… but Harry! Professor McGonall… What’s up with him? – said Hermione while Harry didn’t listen a word to her.   
Harry walked past the hallway and reached the greenhouse very fast. He was not that early, so almost everyone was in the class… or better say Malfoy was in the class. Harry stood in front of the entrance while Malfoy stared at him coldly. Harry breathed angrily while “I lost against him” was written in all of his face. However, he still had hope to reveal Malfoy’s fangs in front of all.   
\- Didn’t you sleep well Potter?- stung with words Malfoy.  
\- Shut up, Malfoy! – hissed Harry while gritting his teeth.  
Malfoy smiled because he knew very well why Harry was angry for. Professor Sprout came into the class.  
\- Get your wands ready because we will learn how to help plants grow after a cold winter.  
Everyone prepared their wand, except of Harry. He didn’t have it.   
\- Harry! – whispered Ron near him. – Where’s your wand?  
\- Dunno. – spat Harry.  
\- But didn’t Hermione tell you?  
\- Tell what? – surprised Harry.  
\- No words Ms. Weasley and Potter! – raised the voice Prof. Sprout.- Ms. Potter, where’s your wand?  
Harry looked at Ron trying to discover something more but Ron only was looking back. Hermione raise her hand asking permission to speak.  
\- Sorry, Prof. Sprout but Prof. McGonall has Harry’s wand. She told me to communicate this to him but I was unable to.  
The class all began to laugh. Harry went all red in the face. Angry from the situation, he just stared at Hermione with all the possible way to express “Very nice way to communicate it! Thanks!”. Hermione on the other hand, raised her shoulders and widened her eyes to say “But you didn’t want to listen!”   
\- Be quiet everyone! Ok, Ms. Potter. You can watch today, but then you will stay after the lesson privately with me to complete the classwork. Ok?  
Harry nodded.  
\- But we have Quidditch practice today!- lamented Ron.  
-Then, go on alone Ron! – spat Harry.  
\- But Harry we need you to defeat Slytherins! There will be Malfoy against us!  
Harry’s eyes shone like burning fire.  
\- Malfoy! – he said with his teeth gritted. – Alright, I’ll finish it as soon as possible, then!  
Ron nodded smiling. Harry looked up where Malfoy was. He was concentrating over his plant which was blooming very beautiful and healthy.  
\- Very good Ms. Malfoy! 10 points to Slytherin!  
Harry breathed deeply without stopping the staring. All the lesson went like this. Nothing less, and nothing more. After lesson, Harry darted to McGonall’s office. She was waiting for him.  
\- You’re late, Ms. Potter!  
\- I was informed very late, prof. McGonall!  
\- I wasn’t talking about that, but about the fact that you are being so reckless that you lost your wand and don’t do nothing about this! – she was very angry was better to let her say everything she needed to without intervening.  
\- I just…  
\- You didn’t know you lost it?!  
\- No I knew! But.. I mean… how did you find my wand?  
\- The prefect of Slytherin, Mrs. Parkinson found it in the courtyard this morning.  
“Malfoy!” thought Harry while his face darkened in anger. Harry took his wand and hesitated leaving the office.   
\- Is there anything else Ms. Potter?- asked McGonall while seeing Harry’s eyes that were searching for something.  
\- No… not really! Thank you Prof. McGonall!   
Harry left McGonall’s office and darted back to the Greenhouse to finish that classwork he missed. He did that fast while his mind was still at Malfoy and how to reveal his identity in front of all. When, Harry was leaving, he pricked his finger at a thorn of a plant nearby. Blood started to come out from his finger. That shining red liquid, caught Harry’s attention and it sparkled an idea. “I found it! Of course! Blood! Blood was the initiation of all this! So blood is the solution! How stupid I have been all this time!” Harry darted to the Qudditch practice.


	6. Chapter 6: Harry talks to Malfoy… again…

The pitch was full of students with red and green, gold versus silver flying in the air. Blood boiling even though it was just a practice.   
\- Why are the Slytherins practicing now? – asks Harry when he reached Ron flying.  
\- They had to, because Madam Hooch said it will be a heavy rain and it will be impossible for them to practice.  
Harry nodded and observed the whole pitch.  
\- Where’s Malfoy? – asked Harry.  
\- I don’t know, but he is not training today. Slytherins have no seeker for today’s practice!  
Harry punched the air in an angry sign. Then he ran away from the training pitch.  
\- Harry, where are you going? – asked Ron, but since Flint nearly scored he let Harry go.  
Harry ran across the hallway. Harry didn’t have his invisibility cloak, but he had his precious “spying map”! He opened it and found that Malfoy was near the lake. Harry hurried there. He had in his pocked a broken quill, sharp enough…   
*****************************************************  
\- I knew you would come, Potter!  
\- Give my thing back!- gritted his teeth Harry.  
\- You look very angry those times!- said Malfoy very calm but he couldn’t help a small ironical smile over his pink lips.  
\- You know what? I think you owe me an explanation! – said Harry.  
\- I owe an explanation, or you? You entered in my house, disguised like another one; I rescued you from the poison and from my father; I turned you back at Hogwarts sane and safe, and gave you back your magic wand without much noise. Who do you think now that owes the other an explanation?  
\- You are a vampire!  
\- You have no proves!  
\- Oh, I STILL don’t have, but…  
Harry took out of his pocket the broken quill and with its sharp side, made a small cut on his own palm. The skin reddened from the blood presence. The liquid came out as Harry squeezed his hand and make his blood stream from his palm down to the ground in small drops. Harry stared at Malfoy all the time of the process. Malfoy stared at him coldly and calmly, as nothing was happening. Harry never lost the hope, and squeezed his palm even more.  
\- Is this a horror scene or a comedy where you show how idiotic you can look? – said Malfoy while crossing his arms in pure boringness.  
\- Admit it Malfoy: you feel hungry!  
\- I feel sick!   
Harry stopped the squeezing. His hand was painted in fresh blood streams, still dropping on the grass.   
\- You said you would tell me! And you asked me who would bite me…  
\- And you believed it?  
Harry widened his eyes in surprise.  
\- I am a vampire, as much as you want to be bitten, Potter! Do you really like to be bitten?  
\- I…  
\- Or better say: do you have the courage to be bitten? You came in my manor disguised as a maid. You surely aren’t male enough to admit your true identity, let alone to admit what you… - Malfoy approaches slowly – secretly want to experience!  
\- What do you know Malfoy? – asked Harry surprised.  
\- You are dense, oblivious, but do not forget that I am not! This, - Malfoy shows in his hand Harry’s invisibility cloak. Harry’s mouth gaped and his body froze in surprise. – is a sign of your cowardice or secret desire! You have followed me secretly and have endangered yourself only to show to everyone that I am a vampire. What do you gain from all this, Potter? Perhaps… you want me to be a vampire with any cost?   
Harry got angrier than ever.   
\- Stop talking foolish things!! – he grabbed forcefully his invisibility cloak from Malfoy’s hand and turned back to leave.  
\- Your answer doesn’t give you the right to leave! It wasn’t a decent one.  
\- I don’t ask for your opinion to leave or not and what answer to give you or not, Malfoy!  
\- Oh yes indeed you owe me that little! You entered in my house without permission, and I saved your life! If I wanted I would sue you, or worse I would let you there, and even if you resist that poison, my father would torture you for all of your life!  
\- I may say the same thing for you! – Harry turned back to face Malfoy. – What kind of poison was that? Was that legit? Have you or your father ever thought what the Minster can say about the using of such a poison?  
Malfoy smiled ironically.   
\- You don’t even know what poison that was!  
\- I think it doesn’t need much intelligence, since it is called “poison” and it poisoned me. Or… it was a poison against any other creature that is not a vampire, right?  
Malfoy was just staring at Harry, whith his eyes narrowed piercing through Harry’s thoughts.  
\- You saved my life because you didn’t want to damage your own reputation!  
\- I think it’s contrary, mister “I understand nothing in this world”! If I didn’t save you, there was no ocular testimony for what was going on there, but I still saved you!   
\- I didn’t ask you to!  
\- … Look I can take back what I did to you in every moment! – threatened Malfoy while his nerves were at the edge. – But I did it because I, in contrast of you, I have a brain and a heart, Potter! I never thought you turn this favor to me, but I did a human act to save you!  
\- Ok, ok! … I would have done the same thing…  
\- I doubt this, Potter!  
\- Just challenge me!  
\- Seriously, you are a Gryffindor to the core, but you mix your courage with your animal instinct to consider everything as war or challenge! Human, I saved you because I felt to, not to show you how brave, courageous, or bla bla bla things you think. And, yes! You owe me your life! So just make me a favor: stop following me in every step I do, and stop with this foolish obsession of yours. I told you: I am a vampire as much as you want to be bitten! Now, start to analyze this, I hope it doesn’t take you a whole life to understand it, and then come and meet me!   
\- I am ready to be bitten! Just tell me your true identity! – said Harry angry.  
\- I didn’t said “when you are ready” but “as much as you want it”. Can you understand the difference? – Then with a bored voice he continued talking. – You know what? Forget this! You still don’t understand yourself, how can you understand my words and message!  
After this Malfoy walked past Harry, toward the castle. Harry wanted to follow him, strongly, but he for some reason chose to not do so. “As much as I want to… As much as I want to be bitten… Do… Do I want to be bitten… from Mlafoy?” In that moment, Harry started to imagine his dreams where Malfoy was close to him, ready to bite him, but in every dream that action was stopped by Harry’s biggest fear: to be bitten and obsessed of this bitten. Was this Harry’s secret desire? Perhaps, Harry deep in his heart wanted to taste that sweet poison of being bitten? Harry started to imagine again Malfoy and his features in vampire version… fang’s presence. Harry felt a jealousy in his chest, a burning feeling, when he listened Pansy talking for Malfoy like that… like he was her boyfriend! And the last dream he saw… where Pansy was about to be bitten by Malfoy… Harry shook his head. “Stop it Harry! He is Malfoy! A vampire! And a vampire is attractive… because he uses this to allure his prey! And you don’t like to be a prey, right, Harry Potter?” He thought as he was turning back at the castle.   
He was very tired as he had no sleep the last night… or a very little sleep, but very uncomfortable! But the destiny didn’t help him not at all: He had transfiguration with McGonagall!


	7. Chapter 7: Vampire chronicles

Harry was running. There was a castle in the pathway ahead. Harry heard a scream… And then another one… Darkness everywhere but still he could see where he was going, “Blood… Sweet poison… obsession…Voluntary coming back…”   
\- Malfoy!!! – shouted Harry trying to call Malfoy.  
\- What do you want Potter!- Malfoy appeared in front of him, dressed in his usual outfit, with his cold appearance.  
Harry turned back and faced him.   
\- Where am I, Malfoy?  
\- How can I know? You followed me like a mad man! Now, you should know why you did that!  
\- To reveal your true identity, of course!  
\- And … what do you gain? If I am a vampire, all the society will fear me even more, will respect me from the fear, but you gain nothing from this. Am I right?  
Harry widened his eyes. He didn’t have an answer for this. Malfoy turned his back and started to walk away entering in the castle. Then everything spun around. And …  
\- A dream…   
This time Harry didn’t jump from the dream or shiver or sweat. No. This time it was a peaceful one. A very normal and non- exciting one.   
In the morning, Harry woke up bored. He waited something to happen. He wanted to see fangs! Fangs on Malfoy’s mouth! After the lesson with Madam Hooch at the pitch, he darted to Hogsmeade book shop. “I am going to finish this thing!” He asked the shop keeper about a book about vampires. The shop keeper, blinked twice and then called her assistant. After a silent conversation, her assistant went to a hidden room, and for 5 minutes came back with two house elves, each holding 3 thick books and the assistant was holding a book bigger than the others. They put them all over the desk. The shop keeper started to explain:  
\- Those 3 are a lost edition of the war that Wizards and Vampires had once.  
\- I had read them all. They are at Hogwarts library. – said Harry.  
\- Ok. These 3 one are the editions of the war between Vampires, Elves, Werewolves and other creatures.   
\- Who has written those books?  
\- It’s a collaboration between a group of wizards.   
\- To be honest I am looking for a book, that is written by vampires, for vampires. I want to know more about their life style, and more.  
\- Ok. This one, - she handed him the big book that her assistant was holding in her hand. – is a secret edition that is written by the vampires itself. It was said to be illegal to be for sale from wizards, since the great war between wizards and vampires, but our sources brought that here, since the library’s refused to preserve it as a relict. We found it very precious to throw it at the trash.   
Harry took the book in his hands and touched the scarlet leather that was as cover. The title was written in golden letters “Vampires, the royal blood lineage”.   
\- “The royal?” – asks Harry.  
\- Yes. It’s a book full of documents and facts about vampires in general, and mostly the royal purebloods. Look sir: we here don’t even dare to say it, but there, outside, there are royal vampires who rule their world… and maybe even our world.  
Harry nodded very slowly.   
\- Ok, I’ll buy it.  
\- Sir, if you want to go deeper… take this… - the shop keeper said while giving Harry a small card. – It’s a library on the muggle side. That library sells books and things that muggle call “fiction”, but actually they are true, but the wizards don’t want them to be known so they prohibit the authors to publish them. But, muggles find vampires and such creatures very attractive and interesting so they let them publish them at the fiction section.  
\- Sure, thank you very much!  
Harry turned back at Hogwarts and straight to the library, in his dusty and dark corner! He put the mysterious book over the desk and checked again if anyone was seeing or spying him (especially Hermione!). After he assured himself that he was totally alone, he continued with the book.   
Harry touched the golden letters of the title “Vampires, the royal blood lineage” and he whispered it in his mind. Opens the cover and starts the reading, with eager.  
“Vampyrica, 1533” It was written at the right corner of the first page, after the table of the content.  
“King and the Queen of Vampires coronation went very well and without any trouble. However, some wizards attempted to ruin it by sending their soldiers at the east gate. But, thanks to our agents, we were well prepared.” This was like a historical essay, but then, Harry saw something different that caught his attention even more.  
“The full moon was already up, so it was the time to hunt. King and Queen led their hunters toward the dark forest that separated Vanpyrica from Diagon Alley…. The King of wizards bowed in front of our leaders and then they both visited the Diagon Alley…. The King of wizards presented the people who were chosen to offer their blood for vampires. They were healthy and beautiful, just like the tradition was…. But the wizard King tricked them and this time the voluntaries were weak and couldn’t afford the blood sucking process. Vampire King and Queen, asked the wizard King why this happened, but the wizard King didn’t give an answer. King and Queen took this as an offensive sign…. The new wizard King Aurelius, was a better ruler, so it was a peaceful time. But one day, a strange rumor spread over the both kingdoms: It was said that King Aurelius of wizards and the vampire Prince were lovers. But those rumors ended due to the marriage of both royal sons. Here starts another conflict: King Aurelius married a muggle princess, while the vampire prince, Julius, married a vampire countess who disliked to eternity muggles…. After 100 years war, the new leader of Wizards wanted to make a peace treaty with the King of Vampires, but he refused to. … The leaders of werewolves, never wanted to make peace with either vampires or wizards. Wizards were the prey for both the other two parties. They needed an alliance. So it happened: King Lucius Malfoy of Vampires married Narcissa Black from wizards. Wizards had no monarchy system anymore, but Black family, was considered as the noblest one.”   
Harry’s eyes ached but he was “swallowed” by the book that much, that he didn’t notice that. The only thing that made him jump in terror was…  
\- Harry!  
A whisper from behind. Have them seen what Harry was reading?  
\- Her…mione?!!- asked Harry terrified.  
\- The library closes now! Haven’t you notice the late time?- she asked with a voice that tries to discover more.  
\- Oh… yeah… I was… collecting… my… my things, yeah! – lied Harry.   
\- Ok. I and Ron are at the Great Hall, for dinner.  
\- Ok. Go you first.   
Hermione walked through the library, while Harry closed the book and held it close to himself. “Did she see what I was reading? I hope not, otherwise…” Harry panicked. If Hermione discovers what kind of book Harry was reading… what can she do? She becomes mad for simple things, imagine for the fact Harry is reading a prohibited book, only to discover Malfoy’s secret identity!   
Harry went to the Great Hall and ate very fast his plate with food. Then he went to his dorm, and stretched the curtains open and continued to read the book.   
“Blood… Fangs… Sweet poison… Obsession… Addiction… Fangs...Voluntary coming back… Fangs… Bite… Darkness…FANGS… SHINING FANGS!” “Harry was in the middle of the darkness… in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, behind Harry, appeared Draco Malfoy.   
\- Draco! – whispered Harry, but Draco heard it.  
\- Potter! Since when you started calling me in my first name?- asked Draco.  
\- You.. are a vampire! I saw your family name on the vampire history!  
\- So what now?- asks Draco somehow sad.  
\- I… I know that you are a vampire now… but…  
Draco turned around to leave.   
\- Draco! – called Harry and ran toward him. – Wait! You are a vampire… so…  
\- So what, Potter?- said Draco with angry voice.  
\- Your fangs… bite… bite me… Draco!  
\- What?!  
\- Don’t ask! Just do it! – Harry came close to Draco and touched his hand but Draco moved back in refusal and all the scene twisted like a tornado.   
\- Draco!”  
\- Draco!!- called Harry as he wake up.   
Harry opened the curtains and saw that all his friends in the dorm were sleeping. No one heard him. He called Malfoy in his first name! Harry took his book and his invisibility cloak and ran to the astronomy tower. There, he would read his precious book without being disturbed by anyone.  
“I can’t believe I told him to bite me! I was begging at him! How can it be?” Harry felt shame about himself, but in the same time he remembered the dreams where Draco.. Malfoy, was very close to him, ready enough for his fangs to pierce Harry’s skin, and Harry felt very strange… He shouted and wanted to stop, but deep inside he wanted to taste one time that “sweet poison” that only a vampire can give: a bite. But it would be very bad if this vampire is Draco Malfoy! Even though… his lips while he talked and said his usual “Potter!” looked very attractive! His white blonde strands of hair falling in his forehead while he tries to read the potion ingredients, or his frowning when he is thinking deeply, or his voice while … “I am a vampire as much as you want to be bitten!... Do you like to be bitten, Potter?”. “Yes…” it was the unconscious answer of Harry while he was daydreaming. Then a strong thunder sound, woke Harry from his fantasy, and made him read the book. After all, this was why he came in the astronomy tower at 00:30 of midninght!  
“Chapter 5: Mates  
Vampires do have mates. The vampire and the mate have a spiritual connection. It was said, from the very old legends, that once the vampire and the mate, were a single soul, but due to the spiritual evolution, they divided into two souls but with a strong connection. Actually, this is what humans and wizards call Twin Flame, while the vampires call it simply soulmate.A vampire never hurts his or her mate. It cannot happen, even in the hardest times. This is why a vampire is very lucky if his or her mate is another vampire. If it’s not a vampire, then it will be in the destiny’s hand to determine if this mate will be a good or a bad one. Unlucky that vampire, whose mate doesn’t love him or her back! But, Mother Nature, has helped vampires by making them very beautiful and magically attractive! Their presence, makes the humans or the other creatures fall for them! Also their bite, is like a sweet poison that makes the bitten one to be addicted to that and have a sweet pleasure from the bite. The bite process itself is like a lustful moment! It’s a sweet and very sensual process! That’s why for mated vampires, this process is sacred when they bite their mates! The vampire and his or her mate during the bite process, they also make love, because like this they strengthen their bond.  
How do the vampires treat their mates? Like a queen! Yes, yes: like a queen with all the goods, all the love and everything needed. Every wish their mate has, is like a command: a vampire can destroy even the whole world, only to protect his or her mate. BUT: Beware! If there is a thing that a vampire cannot stand, even from the mate, is TREACHERY AND DECIEVE (or cheating)! Never ever try to trick, or deceive a vampire! That would be the doom of that person, LITERALY! A vampire, can give the world to his mate, and infinite pleasure, but if the mate deceits the vampire, … the consequences are very bad, worse than anyone can imagine: a world of pain and torture, I’d say. Perhaps, this is because vampires commit in their love. They give everything for their mate: love, body, soul, literally everything! A deceit, destroys the vampire, and it makes his or her world fall and collapse and shatter into billion pieces of pain and bitter! The vampire suffers!...  
…Vampires are elegant and noble creatures. They are also very distinguishable from the other creatures for their high class and their charm… Most of them have dark hair, and pale skin, but there are also combinations and other variations of hair and skin colour. But, the rarest are the ones with pale skin and white blonde hair. Those are considered very, very rare,(only two pureblood families are like this)…”   
Harry was fascinated! A vampire’s mate lives in a world of a real completion! But, it would be a terrible movement to make that vampire angry! Really! “A vampire bite… a sacred process… making love to strengthen their bond…” All those thoughts, wandered into Harry’s mind, and made him fall asleep with the book opened near him, both of them, under the stormy sky.   
“He fell asleep! Finally!” a whisper is heard from the Slytherin’s boy dorm: It was Draco.


	8. Chapter 8: Late in classroom

\- Where is Harry? – asked Hermione after she sat on her desk.   
\- I really don’t know! – answered Ron very confused by the early morning hours. – He wasn’t at the dorm this morning! He didn’t come even for breakfast!   
\- Did anyone see Harry? – asked Neville.  
\- I don’t know, really!- answers Ron.  
\- He promised me to lend his herbiology essay, but when I asked him yesterday, he said he hadn’t finished it yet. Strange! He usually finishes his homework in time!  
\- Yeah, he does it when I shout at him! – added Hermione in irony. – But, the last week, he has spend all his free time at the library, and guess what? He told me he was doing his herbiology essay! I can’t believe …  
\- That he didn’t finish it yet? – cut her off Ron, trying to predict her.  
\- No, stupid! I didn’t believe he was doing the herbiology essay!   
\- Are you kidding now Hermione?- mocked her Ron. – And what was Harry doing according to you?  
\- Hahaha! – mocked him back Hermione. – You’ll see it Ron! He is planning something, and not good at all.   
\- Yes, yes…. – while getting serious and then scared and panicked. – Hermione! I haven’t finished my herbiology essay yet!!!  
\- (Rolls her eyes) I know! You spent all the weekend in Quiditch!   
\- Oh no! What will I do now!!! – said Ron in panic and fright. – Prof. Sprout even warned me! This time she is going to…  
In that moment Harry enters furiously at the class. He wasn’t looking neither at the right, nor to the left: only down.  
\- He is late! – said Ron.  
\- He is all pale! – said Hermione. - And very suspicious! Look: I saw him staying until late at the library at the dark corner. He had lost it all! When I approached at him from behind, he got scared and tried to cover the book. Understand it Ron? He is hiding something from us!  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Have I ever had wrong thoughts?  
\- Of course!  
\- Say one case!  
\- Quiet class! – said Professor Sprout. – As you see, today we are going to make our class inside the school rooms! This is because I am growing a rare plant in the Greenhouse, and I don’t want you to ruin it! Now everyone leave their essay at the corner of your desks so I can collect them by the end of the lesson. ….  
……………………………………  
\- Harry! You finished the herbiology essay? – asked Neville after the lesson was over. – I saw you handing it out to the professor!  
\- Yes. I stayed up until late to finish it! – said Harry very non concentrated.  
\- Oh, yes, sure! – said Neville and walked past him. – See you … um… where did he go? Harry?  
But Harry was going towards the Slytherin boy that was occupying his mind for all the time.  
\- Malfoy! – called Harry as he was very close to him.  
\- Potter!- said Draco as he spun back to face the one who called him.  
\- Can we talk?- asked Harry with serious face but lightly scared.  
\- We are already!- Malfoy smirked.  
\- Privately!- added Harry as he knew what answer Draco would give.  
Draco saw Pansy and Blaise in the eyes and then nodded at them in sign to leave.  
\- See you in the class, Draco! Don’t be late! – said Pansy while walking away.  
\- Speak Potter!  
\- I know who you really are! – said Harry with his fists clutched.  
\- You do?- said Draco in irony, but in his eyes there was a fear too.  
\- Yes! I know that you are Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, King of Vampires who married the noble Narcissa Black from the wizard world. Wizards were vulnerable, and between you and werewolves, they chose to make alliance with vampires.  
Draco’s eyes opened in surprise and shock. Then he grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him to the nearest empty class. Draco cast a locking spell and a silence charm.   
\- Where did you learn all this? – Draco asked with his breathing very heavy and angry.  
\- I…- Harry was scared. He took out from his bag the big book.  
Draco became paler in the face.  
\- You… do you know what you have done?! – shouted at Harry very worried and angry.  
\- I … read it…  
\- You have read the prohibited book! “Vampires, the royal blood lineage”, is a cursed book, you idiot!!!  
Harry opened his eyes very wide in terror.  
\- Cursed?!  
\- Yes! That book is meant to be read only by vampires! Our ancestors prohibited the publication of the book in order to maintain our existence and characteristics secret and hidden from you wizards and from werewolves! They put a curse on it and every no-vampire creature who reads it, is cursed!   
Then, Harry compounds himself:  
\- Ok. I’m cursed! Now tell me what curse is this?  
Draco approached at him very close. Harry opened his eyes wide. His heart was beating very fast. He was so close to Draco. He lost in Draco’s grey stormy eyes. The haunting words in his mind… “I am a vampire as much as you want to be bitten! Sweet poison… Blood… Fangs… Obsession… Addiction…”   
Harry moved forward and kisses Draco in the lips with a fierce and long kiss. Draco remained, not so much surprised but he accepted the kiss and kissed Harry back. A slow kiss… but very feverish! Harry lost it all! It was like he has been wanting to do this for a very long time! “Why?” thought Harry. “Why do I feel like this? I cannot stop, but I also feel so right doing this! Why Draco? Why?” After this thought, Harry wanted to stop the kissing, but a stronger thought won over him and he continued but with more passion as he pulled Draco even more closer.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- He is late, again! – said Hermione as Hagrid arrived at the classroom.  
\- Yes he is indeed! And I really don’t know what is making him so late in this subject!- added Ron. – We didn’t even need to go outside for today’s lesson!  
\- Well, everyone! Today we are going to explain and learn a lot of beautiful things about spiders!- said Hagrid very happy.  
\- Hermione!!!!! – Ron turned all red and his all body started to tremble in fear.  
\- Oh come one Ron! We are at the fourth desk! We are sat far away from the teacher’s desk, which means we are very far from his spiders!   
\- But we are in the same room with them! I can see them, and this is enough for me!!!  
\- Now I will give you a spider for each, so you can follow my lesson better!  
\- NOOOO!!!- Ron ran away from the class like a mad.   
All the class burst in laugh. Hermione tried to call him back. Hagrid gave her the permission to follow him. She went out of the classroom.   
\- Ron! Ron, you coward, where are you? Hey, Ron? – she was calling him while walking through the hallway. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking toward her. She turned back immediately – Ron?  
\- No Granger! It’s me! – said harshly the other one.  
\- Oh, Malfoy! – said Hermione while blushing lightly. – I just…  
\- I see, you lost your idiotic Weasel. Poor you! You will search all the day until you will have to search all the way until you find in what mouse hole he is hiding! – said Draco with his usual adorning smirk.  
Hermione clenched her teeth and wanted to reply him back but Ron appeared there.  
\- What’s up Hermione? – he asked confused.  
\- Malfoy, as usual.  
\- What’s the matter with him?- another voice is heard.  
Hermione turned back and saw Harry walking toward her.  
\- Harry! Where have you been? And why are your clothes so…   
\- I’m late Hermione! See you in the classroom.   
\- But…  
Harry walked past her with big leaps and rushed toward the classroom.  
\- What’s the matter with him?  
\- I don’t know Hermione, but he looked very angry.   
\- His clothes were untidy! And his eyes were… I don’t know…  
\- Maybe he had a fight with someone. Who knows! After all he was late for class again. It must have been a very important thing, because he never gets late in Care for Magical Creatures.  
\- Now that you mentioned it… - Hermione said while raising her voice in angriness.  
\- No! Not that! I refuse coming back at a class full of spiders!  
\- Are you gone mad? Even the Hufflepuff students laughed at you! How can you stand this Ron! You are a Gryffindor after all!  
\- You know what: Phobias don’t ask for the house you are in! – said Ron as he directed to the stairs.   
\- Where are you going?  
\- At the Gryffindor Tower. There are no spiders there! – is heard Ron’s voice as he disappeared at the upper floor.  
\- Coward! – mumbled Hermione as she returned back at the classroom.  
Her mind returned back at Harry, as soon as she saw him sat on his desk.   
“He is being late; he is frequenting the library much more than usual; he is always angry when I ask him; his clothes were untidy and he looked very suspicious. And he isn’t talking about Malfoy anymore this time! By the way, even Malfoy was out of the class! It was strange, since Ravenclaws have lesson with Slytherins in this hour! Lucky those Ravenclaws! They spend more lessons with Slytherins, so they meet Malfoy more often than us! How attractive he is! But how bad he doesn’t appreciate my knowledge and smartness! For him all it matters is the blood status: Pure or nothing! But still he remains very beautiful and attractive! The most attractive student in Hogwarts! … Or even in the whole Wizarding World…” Hermione lost in her thoughts and forgot Harry.   
Meanwhile, Harry opened his Care for Magical Creatures book. He was fuming. Hagrid gave him a spider and started to explain some facts about it. But Harry lost in his thoughts.  
*Flashback*  
Harry was kissing Draco like Draco’s lips were oxygen and life source. He just couldn’t stop. He grabbed Draco’s shirt hem and his hands wanted to unbutton it. Draco opened his eyes and stopped the kiss. Harry lowered his head and started to breathe heavily. He was involved that much in that kiss, that he forgot to breathe! Draco was breathing heavily too.  
\- This went too far Potter! – said Draco quietly.  
Harry raised his head a bit, but enough for his eyes to meet Draco’s behind his platinum white blonde hair strands. Harry loved the way those strands fall in front of that pale skin forehead. Draco’s pink lips were even more seductive after that passionate kiss!  
\- Malfoy… whispered Harry while trying to compound himself. – Bite me! I want you to bite me!  
\- Potter, you are not good! Also we are both late for our classes! – said Draco while creating a distance from Harry.  
\- I DON’T CARE ABOUT BEING LATE! – shouted Harry and approached at Draco once more. – I know you are a vampire! This book (holding the book in his right hand) shows everything about vampires and your family name is in the top of it!  
\- I told you that book is cursed!  
\- No curse can surpass the sweet poison that a bite can offer! The addiction toward a vampire is stronger than any curse!  
\- You are talking like you already know what that curse is about, - Draco approaches at Harry’s face again and talked very quietly but somehow threateningly. – but you know nothing instead.  
\- Tell me then! –said Harry in low angry voice.  
Then, Hermione’s voice is heard while calling Ron. She was still far but from her footsteps she was walking toward their room. Draco unlocked the door and rushed outside. Harry remained there unmoved, angry and fuming. He kicked the floor expressing only a quarter of his inner rage. Then he breathed heavily as he put the book inside his bag. He waited to calm down, but the more he tried, the more he failed, so he decided to go out too.  
*Present time*  
As Harry recalled all that happened, he got angry again. He was so angry, that he could explode the whole school! But all he did was to scratch the surface of the desk with his nails. No one saw him… But someone felt it! At the herbiology classroom, a certain Slytherin boy smirked as he felt what Harry was feeling: this boy couldn’t be anyone else except of Draco Malfoy. “Silly boy! At last, you decided to act!”


	9. Chapter 9: Words are said and words are listened; words change the world

“Idiot! Totally idiot! The top of idiots! How can you kiss Malfoy! Malfoy!!! And what a fiery kiss” Harry slapped his forehead several times.   
\- Malfoy… and ….  
Harry suddenly listened some girls chatting at the common room. Harry approached at the closed dorm door and started to eavesdrop them.  
\- Slytherins are very lucky! – said a Gryffindor girl.  
\- Why so? – said another one.  
\- We don’t have any beautiful boy in our house!  
\- Oh, really? – said Ron very angry.  
\- Yes!- said Hermione with the greatest angriness and sarcasm.  
\- And what makes Slytherins so “lucky” then? – asked Seamus.  
\- They have beautiful boys! – said Parvati.  
\- Really?- asked Ron.  
\- They have Malfoy! – said Hermione.  
Ron jumped in terror. Harry “pulled” the door closer, as if he would explode it. “Oh Hermione, you… you… ” and begun to curse her under his breath.  
\- He is man: handsome, shiny hair…  
“I swear I gonna kill you!” Thought Harry.  
\- And noble! – added Ginny.  
“You will be next…”  
\- Have you seen his grey stormy and icy eyes? – said Parvati.  
“You haven’t seen my crucio yet!”  
\- What have beautiful his grey eyes?- asks Dean with boring tone. – They are… usual, not special.  
“Congratulation Dean! You won the first place to be killed!”  
\- Oh shut up! – said Hermione.  
\- How bad that he cannot marry a Gryffindor! – said Ginny with very sad voice.  
“That’s enough! You will be first to be killed!” Harry opens the door and furiously reaches the common room.  
\- Hello girls and boys! – greeted everyone with a very fake smile. No one heard him.  
\- Even if, he could never marry a Weasley! – said a Gryffindor girl that comes from a pureblood family.  
\- Why not? I am a pureblood after all!  
\- Hey!! – shouted Ron. – Are you crazy or what??  
\- Oh please! – intervenes Hermione. She left the book aside and rolled her sleeves up. – He is noble, so he appreciates knowledge rather than force and aggressive people.  
\- Oh really? You “filthy mudblood”? – said Ginny with irony.  
\- Listen up here you… - Hermione stood up furiously.  
\- What? This is how he calls you! – answered Ginny with sarcasm.  
\- Hey girls! – Ron stood up to divide the girls from a terrible fight that was going to explode.  
\- Who do you think you are to decide who will marry Malfoy or not? – said Harry with angry low voice. His eyes were fiery and threatening everyone in front of them. He was sending daggers to the girls that were fighting to take Malfoy from his arms… or lips… or… what is thinking Harry about? Malfoy wasn’t even his! This made Harry even angrier.  
\- Harry! Are you ok? – asked Hermione worried.- You look like you are going to murder someone!  
\- What has Malfoy told you that you are dreaming this much about him? – asks Harry.  
\- Oh, wait!!- said Ginny in instant. – How lucky that Pansy!  
\- What?!- asked the whole common room.  
\- She was holding Malfoy’s robe when he went to the potion class!  
\- And how in the world, you that are one year lower than Malfoy saw it, while I and the others didn’t see this? – asks Harry very angry and with irony.  
\- Are you kidding?! Pansy made it poster!  
\- What????!!!!!- Harry screams. – That….   
Harry goes out furiously.   
\- What happened to him? – asked Ginny.  
\- He has been acting weird those times! – said Hermione. – He didn’t even mention Malfoy in a long time!  
\- Oh, this is serious! – said Ginny.  
\- Hey, Ginny! – asked Parvati. – Do you have that poster?  
\- Susan gave a copy to me!  
\- What?! Susan? Susan Bones? – asked Ron. – That Hufflepuff?  
\- Yes brother! Even a Hufflepuff has more taste than you!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was walking through the hallway like a mad man. He was walking almost unconsciously because of his jealousy.  
“Who do they think they are? Marry Malfoy? She with that stupid attitude? Or the other… book-worm of Gryffindor?… No: of all the Hogwarts! Fools! Draco kissed me! ME!!!! Well, I kissed him, but he kissed me back! …” Suddenly he realizes he was very close to the dungeons. Then: “Wait a minute! … What in the world am I doing?! Malfoy is a vampire! He is using his charm to seduce everyone in Hogwarts! I am seduced too! Oh my! I cannot believe!! I … I…how can I think those words!!! I am poisoned by his sweet poison! I am… No! No!!” Harry turned back and ran towards the great door to exit the castle. He ran toward the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to run away, away from his obsession with Malfoy; away from his desire to kiss Malfoy again; away from the desire to kill those who wanted to lay a finger on Malfoy; away from his fear that he was being a prey of a vampire! Harry was afraid of the sweet poison of the vampire-addiction! He wanted to taste it, but he didn’t want to! Such a war in his head! Walking through the dark woods only darkened his eyes and mind even more!   
Suddenly, he saw a red light circle over the ground. Harry stopped. He looked around.  
\- What is this? – he whispered while looking at the circle with suspicion.   
\- Do you have any clue if he knows? – a man voice is heard from afar.  
Harry followed the voice very quietly. That voice sounded very familiar to him.  
\- I’m not sure! But he knows who we are!  
Harry approached a tree and was very close to them. Harry was behind a boy with white blonde hair: it was Draco! The other man was his father Lucius!  
\- Then?  
\- I tried to cover the true identity, but...  
\- But…  
\- Father, I think he knows something else! He…  
\- What? He what?  
\- (sighed) He told me that he likes me! – said Draco while lowering his head to hide the blushing.  
Harry shocked. Draco was talking about him and their “passionate” moment! Harry approached even more, but since he was in front of Lucius and behind a tree which was behind Draco.  
\- Oh, he does? – Lucius asked amused. – Great then! Maybe we should escort him!  
Harry shivered! His eyes widened in shock of what he heard!   
\- But father! He maybe… maybe it was just his curiosity…  
\- No way! Did you met him in the dream?  
\- Yes, I did!  
Harry was terrorized.  
\- But… but he refused me to eat him the first times! – added Draco.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- … Now he begged me to bite him, but…   
\- Oh my dear son! – said Lucius. – No one can resist the charm of a Malfoy! Especially my son! Potter is not different form the others!   
Harry felt sick. Harry felt like they have been using him all this time. Harry felt like a fly, stuck in the spider web, which is perfectly made by Lucius and Draco Malfoy! Harry supported himself to the tree; touched his cold sweated forehead and as begun to feel dizzy, he lost his mind and started to run away.   
He made a lot of noise. Both Lucius and Draco turned their head and saw his darkened clothes as he was leaving.  
\- A spy? – asked Lucius ready to attack him.  
\- Potter! – said Draco very worried and started to follow him.  
Harry was running through the forest, without knowing where he was going to. He felt pain, Draco felt his pain too. Harry recalled the haunting words “Sweet poison; fangs; addiction; bite…”. Draco was running to reach him. Harry slithered though the trees, while Draco was making a spell to stop Harry’s running without hurting him from the sudden stop after the run. Harry was escaping from his mind’s obsession; it was worse than a curse! Draco finally found where Harry was directed, he also revealed that it was a cliff, after which was a deep abyss.  
\- Harry! Harry! Stop! There’s an abyss ahead! Stop! – Draco shouted.  
Harry became conscious after hearing his name. He slowed down before the cliff end! Harry saw from above, how deep and dark the abyss was. He felt trapped.   
\- Harry! – called Draco when he reached him.  
\- Stay back! Don’t touch me!- said Harry as he was looking for his wand in his pocket. Then he recalled that he came out of his dorm, without his wand. Harry felt hopeless: No wand, no way ahead, Malfoys in front of him and the abyss. Why?   
\- Harry I can explain you!- said Draco while trying to approach at Harry.  
\- Explain? What? That I know more than it is allowed? That I am under your control? No Malfoy! I am not under your control! I will not let you or anyone else hurt me!  
\- Harry, don’t be a fool! When did I…  
\- I like you hm? Then you thought it wrong! I don’t care how many fans you have…  
\- Harry listen!  
\- … I don’t care who carries your robe or makes a poster with you…  
\- Harry you…  
\- I don’t care who you will even marry!  
\- HARRY YOU ARE MY MATE!!!!  
Harry stops talking. This news came to his ears like a thunder. He remained shocked.  
\- I… I…  
\- Yes! You are my mate!   
Harry begun to feel dizzy. He was about to fell over the abyss. Harry faints but Lucius came with the Malfoy carriage and with a levitation spell took him inside.  
\- Come Draco! – He said. – It’s the time to take you at the Manor! This time, your mate is with you!


	10. Chapter 10: Harry, I introduce you with the truth!

“Sweet poison… Fangs… Bite… Addiction… Voluntary coming back…” “I am a vampire as much as you want to be bitten!”… “Do you like to be bitten Potter?” … “He told me he likes me!”… “Passionate kiss”… “Escort him!”… “Malfoy!”…. “Harry!”…“Bite me!”…“Stop!” …“Abyss!” …“Harry, you are my MATE!” “Mate!”  
Harry jumps from the bed. He sat over it. He was panting and all sweating. He combed his hair with his fingers. He saw around. It was not his dorm. It was not Gryffindor Tower! Where is he?!  
The room was dark, gothic, and the sheets of the bed were a silky fabric in deep red colour. Harry stood up. He found that his clothes were changed into new ones that he had never seen before. He ran toward the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. “I am in a trap again! … This is a dark place… but not dusty! Hey, great development! Good job Harry! Very good job!” He ironized his situation.  
The door opened wide. Harry spun around in surprise. Two guards bowed as Draco entered inside the room. Harry opened his eyes wide, as he usually does before he says…  
\- Malfoy!  
\- Don’t worry! You are not going to be hurt!  
\- Thank you for reassuring me! – said Harry with sarcasm.  
\- Have you read that book or not? You are my mate, so I cannot hurt you! – said Draco angry.  
This was a big “bell” that called Harry’s memories.   
\- Wait! Mate?! I … you… your…  
\- Please, don’t tell me you don’t remember what I told you to the cliff! – said Draco in worry.  
\- Ok! Ok!- said Harry while trying to compound himself. He breathed deeply and tried to stay calm. Can you imagine: Harry… calm… Harry… never mind. – So… I am your mate! And you are a vampire!  
\- Yes! – Draco said with worry.  
\- So… this means I am a vampire’s mate??!!  
\- Yes…   
\- Oh my… I can’t believe it!  
\- Harry look! As I was telling my father, but you interrupted us, : I don’t want to mate with someone who is constricted to be with me! I want to bond with someone who loves me for who I am! Do you understand?- said Draco very slowly and worried.  
Harry saw how his voice shivered while his lips moved to say those bitter words. Draco’s eyes… full of pain… like he never saw them before! Draco’s hands were trembling from the words: he was talking from the depth of his heart! Harry had never seen Draco like this before: he looked like he wanted Harry’s sincere answer more than everything else! Draco’s silky blonde hair, matching perfectly his noble clothes, which was matching fantastically with Draco’s smooth pale skin! Draco’s elegant body was shaking in fear from Harry’s answer. Harry on the other hand, knew what would happen to a vampire if his mate refuses him: It would be an apokaliptic refusal!  
Harry leaned and bowed his head. Then he dared…he kissed Draco. It was a slow kiss, but it calmed Draco’s heart instantly.   
\- If I am your mate… then I will be you mate! – whispered Harry.  
After a moment together, Draco started to talk.  
\- I knew that you liked me, but… your reactions made me think that…  
\- Well… I liked you… but I… I was afraid of being addicted from a vampire bite! I was afraid to like you! I like you… I… I am in… in… love… with you!  
Harry blushed and bit his lip in shame. He wasn’t used to express his feelings (except of anger, he really expresses it very well!), so this was a big challenge for him. Draco smiled and happy hugged Harry.  
\- Harry, you will be a happy mate! I promise! I will give you lots of love! All the love of the world! No! Much more! You will be treated like a real noble man! Like a king! I… I will give you everything! But please: never ever deceit me! That would be the most dangerous thing! Harry! As you may have read in the book, deceit exceeds my powers and any bond. It’s even worse than the refusal; thousand times worse I would say. So, Harry, it’s for our both best to decide now: do you accept to be my mate and never ever deceit me, or refuse me and suffer less.  
\- I have no doubts that I love you Draco! I.. I don’t have any doubt that I will never ever deceit you or your trust!  
\- Harry, look: if you accept me, you should know that you will be the Prince’s mate. You will have to face lots and lots of challenges and other things. You must be very strong to never ever deceit me!  
\- Draco, I have never felt love before. But, I think that love is a powerful feeling, for which everything can be worthy to be faced!   
\- Really? Are you sure?  
\- Yeah! I am a Gryffindor after all! Daring is the most …  
\- But I don’t want you to dare like being my mate is a homework or potion essay! I want you to…  
\- Draco! – Harry cupped Draco’s face with his hands. – I love you! Maybe I am a bit confused for the way the things changed so suddenly, but that’s all!   
Harry was staring at the stormy eyes, and let himself sink into it, flow with those shining clouds that adorn his iris. Harry leans forward and kisses Draco again.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius was waiting them at the great hall of the manor.   
\- Why are you so worried? – asked Narcissa, while trying to remain calm. - Draco said that Potter boy accepted to be his mate!  
\- Yes, but this means that he can or cannot deceive him! This will always be a big question mark!   
The door opened and entered Draco with Harry. For Harry this was the second time in the Manor, but this time not as a female servant. This time it was not being performed a poisonous mist or something like that. No. This time everything seemed calm. But... only it seemed calm!  
\- Mother! Father! – said Draco while leaning lightly in front of them.  
Harry bowed too.   
\- Ok. Now that you are both here, I think it is the right time to talk! First of all, we have a tradition: the bonding must be made with the consensus of both parts.   
\- Sir… - said Harry wanting to talk something important. – I…I am cursed! I don’t know if it’s good to bond with Draco!  
Both Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other in the eyes.  
\- What kind of curse?- Lucius   
-Well I have read the book …   
\- That book, my dear, wasn’t cursed! – said Lucius.  
\- It wasn’t? How… but... Draco…  
\- I said that, - interrupted Draco. – to stop you from going further with your readings! I didn’t want you to involve even more in vampire affairs! However, knowing such secrets, is a curse somehow, because you started to learn things that were prohibited, after all.  
\- You tricked me! – said Harry.  
\- No! I just wanted to save you! If any vampire knew what you had learned, you could be in a very big danger! I couldn’t stand my mate being in danger!  
\- Ok. Now that you are mates, you will need to bond with each other. – said Lucius.  
\- Bond?!  
\- Harry, you read it in the book, didn’t you? – asked Draco surprised.  
\- Well… I didn’t arrive at that part yet! Sorry! – said Harry ashamed.  
\- You… you are an idiot! You came and threatened me with a half read book? – said Draco even more surprised.  
Harry made his angry face.   
\- Ok, ok. Calm down and Draco will tell you everything about it. Now, let’s have dinner!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Lucius was very strange during the dinner. I mean, he doesn’t show any kind side toward me, but he was somehow… I don’t know…  
\- Father never likes to talk about bond or love things. He calls those as foolish things. But, fortunately for us, we are in a vampire and mate relationship, so we have to discuss those things. By the way…  
\- By the way: how did you discover I was your mate?-asked Harry very curiously.  
\- It was one week before you saw me at Madam Malkin’s before this year started.   
\- That legendary moment, where I saw your fangs, right? – said Harry with a smile.  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
\- Yes, yes, that moment! One week before, I felt a strong need to meet my mate. My vampire senses were higher than ever. My parents took me at a powerful fortune teller. He said he would send in my dream the one who is my mate. That night I barely could sleep from the fear of who was my mate. When it was coming the early morning hours, I finally fell asleep and saw your face, you playing and walking through the Hogwarts fields. You greeted me and called me in my first name. I enjoyed the dream, but when I woke up, I was terrified. You and me didn’t have good relationship, so the discovering was very terrifying. I was about to be mated with someone who hated me!  
\- Well, it’s not… - Harry sighed very deeply. – It’s not that I hated you!  
\- You didn’t? – surprised Draco.  
\- I… you are very attractive, very adorable with your aristocratic attitude, even your smirk is beautiful.  
Draco blushed.  
\- But you acted very… not friendly!  
\- I know, but … even I didn’t know how to express my feelings!  
\- And you choose expressing the dark side of you over me, right? – said Draco.  
\- I am a Gryffindor: we are aggressive!   
\- The most idiotic justification ever! Try it again Potter! – said Draco very disappointed.  
\- Ok, ok… I had it wrong, ok? – said Harry and approached at Draco. – Sweetie, will you bite me now?


	11. Chapter 11: Harry uses his brain… in the middle of the night

It was late at night. The Malfoy Manor was asleep. Only Harry was awake.  
\- I can’t believe it! – he mumbled angry. – He didn’t bite me! He said I am not ready yet! What is he waiting for? Is he waiting to happen a third wizarding war?!   
Harry stirred to the other side of the bed.   
\- He is in his room, while I am his mate… his room is there while his mate is here… what is the meaning of mate, when you don’t bite it and don’t share the same bed? Or at least the same bedroom?  
Harry was annoyed. He got up. He approaches at the wide window. Then opened it and felt the freezing wind splashing over his face. The curtains started to float with great speed like mad alive creatures. Harry looked up to the sky and saw the clouds in very dark colour. It was night, but they were so heavy, that they were visible and a thin mist had encircled all the front yard.   
\- But those are vampires! Why do they sleep in the night?! – Harry asked himself angrier. – Ah Draco! Draco! You…   
Then Harry was fed up with this situation. He wanted to take his invisibility cloak… but he recalled that he left it in Hogwarts. He kicked the floor and ran toward the door. He opened it with difficulty, because it was heavy and old so the door was probably going to release a great noise. He didn’t want to alert any guard.   
\- Sir Potter!  
As Harry opened the door, he faced two guards at his door.  
\- He… Hello! I .. couldn’t sleep – Harry was trying to be as convincible as possible, so while he spoke he animated the words with movements of his hands and head.- So … I thought… I needed some air!  
\- Sir, it’s already 1 AM so we cannot let you out of the castle without the permission of the King, Queen or at least of the Prince so…  
\- The prince… yeah…- said Harry as his eyes shone in that dark hallway. – Yes! I need to meet the Prince!   
\- Ok…  
\- But the Prince is sleeping Sir… so can’t you wait until some hours until the morning?  
\- But I am his mate! – now Harry starts to use his brain. – Do you know what a mate’s need are?  
\- Of course sir!- very calmed. – I am a mated vampire too. But, you are not a vampire sir, so you don’t have any need!  
As we said above, Harry started to use the brain, but it failed… again. Harry bowed his head thoughtfully while rubbing his chin. “I will go to Draco tonight and this is not a wish! This is a fact!” He thought very stubbornly.   
\- Ok, ok. – sighed. – Can I at least drink water? I am thirsty!  
\- Of course Sir! I will get it for you!   
\- Sorry but I can take it myself!  
\- But sir you don’t even know where the kitchen is!  
Harry failed again. “Looser!!!” His mind started to play games. Harry was fuming and clenched his teeth and fists.   
\- You know what? Suddenly my thirst is gone! Have a good night… guards! (a bang noise as the door closes behind him)  
\- Can I get the water for you? – Harry mocked the guards in angry voice. – No man! I want to do it on MY OWN!!!!   
Harry approached at the window again. It was freezing cold but he was very hot from the angriness so he didn’t care a bit. He looked over the window. His room was on the second floor. There were hundreds of windows in that manor.   
\- Which one of those windows is Draco’s?   
Harry thought of climbing over the walls and reach the Draco’s room window, but there were so much rooms. Imagine if he wrongly goes and enters into Lucius room!!! A real nightmare!!!! So this was the worst scenario! What about the other chances? Harry didn’t know if there were any guest in the castle, and he could end in their room, and this would be a catastrophe too! Harry licked his lips nervously and bowed his head in angriness.   
\- There must be a way! – he said as he punched the wall.   
Harry leaned his back against the wall, and bit his lip nervously.   
“Think Harry! Think! Think!” The clock tik-toked and the minutes flew like seconds.   
“3 AM. It’s already too late to sleep!” Said Harry. He saw the opened window again.   
“Broom! I need a broom!” Harry thought fast where he could find a flying broom. He leaned against the window and saw that there were guards patrolling the garden and the grounds of castle.  
\- I cannot believe! I am the Prince’s Mate!!! – said Harry angrily while he gritted his teeth.   
Harry opened the door and called one of the guards.  
\- Can anyone clean the dust in this room? I am allergic… (sneezes) … I cannot… (sneezes again)… I… (sneezes and his eyes begun to get red) – said Harry.  
\- Oh Sir! This is terrible! – said one of the guards. – I’m waking one of the house elves. They can clean all the dust!  
The guard went as fast as he could down at the kitchen.  
-Oh, thank… you… (sneezes) very… (sneezes again).  
\- Bless you sir! Do you need a napkin for your nose? – said the other guard while seeing Harry using his sleeve to clean his nose.  
\- I’d appreciate it! – said Harry very shyly.  
The guard checked his pocked and find none…  
\- I’m coming very soon sir! – he said and walked through the hallway.  
“Take it easy!” thought Harry. Harry ran and went to the hallway where Draco’s room was. At the door, were two other guardians. Harry had thought even for this.  
\- Guards! Guards!- Harry called not so loud as he ran towards them.  
The guards saw him suspiciously.  
\- Two guards of my room heard something downstairs and they went to check on. When I was alone in the room, I heard two screams! Please go and check!  
The two guards looked at each other and one of them ran downstairs.   
\- This…. (sneezes)… place is (sneezes) full of dust… (sneezes)… please go and give me an ant allergic potion… (sneezes) … from the kitchen…. (coughs)… please!  
\- Yes… Yes sir! – said the other guard and leaves the hallway to go to the kitchen.  
(Sneezes) Harry pushes the door and finds it is … opened!!!!  
(Sneezes) Harry walks in and closes the door. In the middle of the room there was a big sofa and then behind it was Draco’s bed, just near the windows.   
(Sneezes) “Finally!” thought Harry. (sneezes)


	12. Chapter 12: Love is in the air…

Draco wants to stir on the other side. But he couldn’t move! A heavy thing was over him! Draco opened his eyes very slowly and sleepy.  
\- What… who… - he mumbled.  
\- You sleepy head! You cruel vampire… mate!!!- said Harry while gritting his teeth.  
\- Harry! – called Draco very surprised.  
-Surprise! Did you miss me? Or did you have fun with yourself without me? – said Harry angry with a crazy smile in the face.  
\- Harry… it’s midnight…  
\- No! – crazy laughs again. – It’s almost morning, my dear!  
\- Ok. What are you doing?  
Harry was on top of Draco, with his legs at the Draco’s hip’s side, and Harry was holding Draco’s fists up, over the head, pinned and unmoved.  
\- Why are you… pinning me…. like this? – asks Draco. – Harry, are you ok?  
\- Of course I am! Firstly, you refuse to bite me; secondly you refuse to take blood from me; thirdly you made me sleep in a room very far away from yours; fourthly you put two guards behind my room door and finally, you made me smell the dust to come here! So, in a word: How in the world can I be fine?! (sneezes)  
\- Bless you! Ok. I understood almost everything… but that “smell the dust” thing… what was that for?  
\- To make the guards believe I am allergic, so I could made them leave and so I could come here!   
\- Why did you want so badly to come here?  
\- Mister prosecutor, stop the questions and kiss me!   
Harry kisses Draco and so the conversation came to an end.  
\- Aren’t you inviting me inside your bed?- whispered Harry.  
-Why should I? I gave you the most comfortable guest room!  
\- Guest? Guess what: I am not your guest! I am your MATE!  
Harry grabs the blanked and throws it away, leaving Draco uncovered.  
\- Are you crazy?  
\- No, I am just a desperate little mate, who is asking for love! – said Harry like an innocent puppy.  
Harry kissed Draco again. ……….  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning sun rays lightened all the room. Harry opened his eyes a bit. He was in a room. Draco’s room, to be clear. He was naked and Draco was sleeping over his chest. Harry twirled his arms around Draco and pulled him even closer. He couldn’t let him wake up! He wanted to stay in the bed with him even more!   
\- What time is it? – mumbled Draco.  
\- Is there any importance to know? – answered Harry annoyed.  
\- Harry, we need to get up!  
\- I don’t have this need yet!  
\- Harry! My father will look for us! If we are not there for breakfast…  
\- What? Will he blast the door out and enter here to see us like this? Because he is welcomed!  
\- Harry I’m not kidding! He will get angry!   
\- And? We are mates! WE are supposed to BE like this! – said Harry angry. – Draco, we … it was our first night! We need to have a break!  
\- You think that father will care about this? I am telling you he will scold us for that and then will drag us back to Hogwarts. Not a happy ending!  
\- OK, ok. You win! – Harry let Draco get up.   
Draco was naked so he pulled the blanked and wrapped it around to cover the body. Harry sighed and thought dirty things but he was so annoyed that he just let it go … for now. Draco was standing in the middle of the room, staring at Harry.  
\- What? – asked Harry.   
\- May I dress up?  
\- Go on! What are you waiting for?  
\- … Can you leave the room? I need some privacy!  
\- What the hell Draco! I kissed your body all the night! I …  
\- Ok, ok,(blushed) but now it’s now and I need to dress up privately!  
\- Ok. Now it’s now and I need to make love with you again!  
\- Harry, this doesn’t work like this!  
\- Why? Because it’s not convenient for you? – said Harry with irony.  
The door knocked three times.   
\- Draco! Son, are you awake?   
It was Lucius calling.  
\- Yes… yes father! I am dressing up!   
\- See? I don’t have where to go! – said Harry.  
\- Ok. You can go to the bathroom while I dress up! Harry, please! Father is here!  
Harry gave up and went to the bathroom.   
\- I will not let this go easy! You owe me a morning, Draco!  
\- You perverted! – murmured Draco.  
After Draco got dressed he left the room, then Harry dressed up and got out of the room. When Harry reached the dining hall, where the breakfast was ready he heard:  
\- Then Harry came to my room and asked for help, right Harry?- said Draco looking at Harry.  
\- What?  
\- I was telling to my father that you were allergic from the dust and so you were feeling bad and then you looked help from me, last night!  
\- Oh… yeah! I am … not always but mostly… allergic… from dust…- says Harry while recalling all the moments where he was in a dark and dusty ambient. What a big lie!  
\- I’m sorry Harry! – said Narcissa. – I will tell to the house elves to clean the room better!  
\- No, I let the window opened last night, so the dust came from the outside… I guess. – said Harry. He knew that the room was very clean, so he didn’t want to get caught by an inspection from Narcissa.  
\- Now, boys get ready! We need to head back to Hogwarts before you lose a lesson! – said Lucius while getting up from the dining table.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- You know what Draco? I love your flying carriage! It’s so fantastic! I suggest using this, rather than the Hogwarts’s express train!  
\- Yes, but this would be suspicious! We don’t want to raise other suspicious things to the others, right? – Draco raised an eyebrow in question.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- You have spread enough “bad news” and bad fame for me and my family. “Malfoy is a vampire!” “Malfoy did this” “Malfoy did that” “I saw Malfoy’s fangs!”…  
\- Sincerely, I was going crazy over those fangs that you show that day! By the way, how didn’t you react the same when I showed you my blood dripping? Remember: that day at the lake, when you and I met after that mad meeting – ball at your manor?  
\- Because that day, at Madame Malkin’s, it was the second or third time I saw blood, after I came into inheritance of my vampire side. I wasn’t used to see blood and not suck it. Also, you were near me and since you are my mate, the need to bite and suck blood was stronger than ever for an inexperienced vampire that I was. But, to be honest, when I got home and all the days that followed, my mother and father taught me how to control my vampire side. When you tried to lure me with your blood, that day after the ball, I was already used to control my vampire side. I also had sucked enough blood at the manor, so, your plan failed! – Draco giggled.   
\- So, you drank blood from other person? – said Harry. Jealousy in his voice was noticed.  
\- Not quite. We buy blood from some voluntary people that work in some Blood Vaults. There, people offer blood, and we give them money. They don’t have the minimal idea for what this blood is used for! They think we use blood only for dark rituals!  
\- Yeah, very funny! – said Harry.  
They were both walking to the Great Hall.  
\- Draco, can the others know about this?  
\- My father talked to headmistress McGonagall. She will know the truth. While the others, well… I think…  
\- (hand in hand with Draco) They will know us like lovers! – said Harry as they walked together in the Great Hall.  
\- Are you sure …?- said Draco insecure.  
\- Hey everyone! Listen up! – said Harry at loud. Everyone turned to see them, very surprised.- I have a great announcement to make! (Quiet and silence) I and Draco Malfoy are lovers!   
The Great Hall is shocked. Almost everyone fell on the floor. Draco blushed and turned red. Harry tightened his hand over Draco’s one and then continued.  
\- I asked his hand to his father! Very soon we are going to marry!  
Draco remained surprised. They didn’t discuss this before.  
\- Harry…- whispered Hermione. – What…  
\- Is this a proposal? – asked Susan Bone. – Because it looks like a dull one!  
\- Yeah, you are The Chosen One: cannot you chose e decent proposal? – added another Hufflepuff girl.   
\- What kind of joke is this?! – asked Pansy terrorized. – Blaise?!  
\- Dream big, and live a nightmare?- said him.  
\- Blaise, you are a real donkey! They are stealing my man! My Draco!!!   
\- ………………..  
\- Do you know what a proposal is like? – said Harry while a smile was in his lips.   
Harry turned to face Draco. At that moment, a huge bang noise is heard. Everyone shocked and turned their head to see outside where the noise came from. A big air balloon was standing there, all decorated with beautiful ribbons and hearts. Harry apparated with Draco to the inside of the balloon. A house elf was there and made the balloon lift in the air.   
\- Draco Malfoy, will you marry me… – asked Harry while holding Draco’s hands tight with his owns. – Will you bite me when you want to suck blood? Will you make love with me? Will you share your room and bed with me? Will you allow me to see you dress and undress up, even though it’s morning or whatever time of the day? Will you let me have a shower with you in the same bathroom?  
\- You… are Harry Pervert Potter! – said Draco super blushed. – You are my mate already!   
\- Yes, but I still have to sneaky in your bedroom! And I …  
\- Ok, ok!  
\- “Ok” you will marry me or “ok” “I got what you are meaning to say”?  
\- Silly Potter!- said Draco as he leaned and approached at Harry’s face very very close. – But you are my silly Potter!  
\- Silly or not, I am your mate. So… Look at the sky! Look at the birds: they are all couple!   
\- No Harry! That is a colony. They are just flying…  
Harry kissed him with a passionate kiss. While kissing, Harry slid the ring on the Draco’s finger, without looking at it. Draco broke the kiss and looked at it. It was a simple gold ring with tiny silver stripes and a tiny diamond in the middle.  
\- How beautiful! – said Draco.  
\- I wanted the perfect ring for you, but when I didn’t find a perfect one, I thought that this one is simple, but classy and elegant. You wear simple things that are elegant and classy, but it’s you who make them perfect! They look perfect on you, because you are perfect, Draco!  
They were flying in the balloon! It was a proposal thought by Harry all the night that he was awake. While he was thinking about how to reach Draco’s room, he was fantasizing about a way to surprise him, a romantic way, a very unique and special way. After making love with Draco, Harry realized that he felt complete when he was near him. He wanted to spend all his life with Draco, and he wanted to let Draco know this. No: he wanted all the world to know this! So, before he went to eat breakfast he talked to an elf, and gave him the Gringott’s account. All the night, Harry designed a real plan of the things such as the air balloon and the engagement ring, and also….  
Fireworks sparkled in the sky. They were writing: “I love you Draco!” “Marry me Draco!” and lots of hearts. Draco’s eyes were shining like never before. They kissed again and in this moment the fireworks took a picture of this and showed in the sky through a sparkling picture. All the Hogwarts people saw their kiss painted in fireworks! Most of the students said a “Hurray!”. Even Lucius saw this, from McGonagall office. Actually he smiled.   
\- I love you Draco! I love you with a passionate love!- Whispered Harry. - A lively fiery passionate love!


End file.
